Detrás de las cámaras
by LadyPlatypus
Summary: Bella Swan es una actriz de fama internacional, ganadora de Oscars y muy solicitada por todos sus fans. ¿Qué pasará cuando el patrocinador de su nueva película la obligue a fingir un enamoramiento con el engreído actor Edward Cullen? ¿Qué hará el mujeriego Edward cuando su contrato le obligue a fingir que por fin se ha atado a una sola persona y que esa persona es la mimada Swan?
1. Chapter 1

Me senté en el sofá de mi apartamento y prendí la TV. Sabía que no debía ver eso pero en verdad quería. Alice me mataría. En la pantalla del televisor apareció la Alfombra Roja, llena de gente y de periodistas que entrevistaban a los actores. Algunos de ellos eran conocidos, y otros no.

Oh, dejen que me presente. Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero mis amigos me dicen Bella. Bueno, mis amigos y todo el mundo. Lo cierto es que soy una actriz de fama mundial. Ustedes saben, mi papá, Charlie Swan, un reconocido agente de policía de los ángeles, consiguió una audición para mí en el estudio en el que debía hacer guardia durante los próximos meses. Pasé las pruebas y conseguí el papel protagonista de una peli muy exitosa, y enseguida salté a la fama.

Desde entonces he viajado tanto y conocido a tanta gente… Entre esas personas se encuentran mis amigas Rosalie y Alice.

Bueno, Rosalie y yo no éramos tan amigas al principio. Ella es una modelo muy famosa y apuesto a que miles de chicos tienen su foto pegada a la pared. Y lo entiendo, ella es muy guapa y tiene unas curvas increíbles. La conocí en las audiciones para el rodaje de mi segunda película. Rosalie se enfadó mucho conmigo cuando conseguí de nuevo el papel protagonista, papel que ella también quería. Apenas me dedicó una mirada mordaz y no debería haber tenido que formar parte de mi vida, hasta que mi hermano Emmett la conoció.

Él es un mujeriego insoportable y nunca antes había tenido una novia formal. Cada noche venía a cenar a casa una chica distinta que se iba por la mañana para no volver más. A mi hermano no parecía importarle; él disfrutaba cambiando de chica cada día. Pero cuando conoció a Rose, su vida cambió. No quiero decir que con ella no hiciese lo mismo que con todas esas chicas, y realmente no quiero saber de las fiestas nocturnas de mi hermano con su novia, pero nunca había visto ese brillo de amor en su mirada. Rosalie, o Rosie, como él la llamaba, pasaba bastante tiempo en nuestra casa y pronto todos aprendimos a quererla como a una más en la familia. Al conocerla mejor aprendí a ser su amiga y descubrí que era una buena compañera de compras. Además, pienso que ella ha sido un bueno apoyo para Emmett todo este tiempo. Mi hermano, infantil como es, aún no había superado el abandono de mi madre.

Sí, leyeron bien. Mi madre, Renée Swan, nos abandonó cuando yo tenía catorce años y mi hermano diecisiete. Nunca llamó ni explicó dónde estaba. Tan solo nos enviaba regalos por navidad un año sí y un año no. Para mi padre fue un golpe muy duro, aunque sé que nunca lo reconocerá. Él fue fuerte por todos nosotros.

Cuatro años después, cuando se estrenó mi primera película y mi cara fue portada en todos los periódicos y protagonista en las revistas y el televisor, mi madre dio noticias de vida por primera vez en tanto tiempo. Quería saber si necesitaba su ayuda como manager o que si se requería su presencia en alguna entrevista. Sin embargo, yo ya sabía que nada de aquello era real y tras esa fachada no había el más mínimo sentimiento de cariño hacia mí. Por eso me ocupé de aclarar ante los medios informáticos mi extraña relación con Renée, quien ahora aparecía en mi vida de vez en cuando por si acaso había cambiado de opinión respecto a ella.

En cuanto a Alice, ella es mi estilista personal. Diseña todo mi vestuario y me enseña cómo debo arreglarme. La contraté hace años porque había oído que era buena en su trabajo. Ahora, a nuestros veintiún años, éramos las mejores amigas. Ella cuidaba de mí y yo cuidaba de ella, aunque normalmente hacía más falta que ella cuidase de mí. Tenía el pelo negro muy corto apuntando a todos lados y la piel pálida. Además, su aspecto diminuto le hacía parecerse a un duende. Así le decía mi hermano.

Bueno y hablando de mí, yo no soy nada especial. Lo cierto es que no soy rubia como Rosalie ni tengo curvas como ella y Alice. Mi pelo es color marrón con tonalidades rojizas cuando brilla al sol. Mis ojos también son marrones, nada especial, pero bueno, no debo ser fea si recibo cartas de fans todos los días pidiéndome matrimonio. Aun así, mis pechos no son grandes, he de confesar que uso un poco de relleno en mi sujetador, solo para realzarlos, pero nadie jamás debe enterarse de ello. De lo que sí estoy orgullosa es de mi culo. Atrae las miradas allá donde voy, al igual que mis largas y estilizadas piernas. Además, mi voz es melodiosa y embaucadora, o eso me dicen mis amigas. Y hablo de mis amigas de verdad que, en realidad, solo son Rose y Ali. Las otras…. Bah… solo conocidas del trabajo.

¿Qué más puedo contarles? ¿Novios? Lo cierto es que mi historial con los chicos es escaso. Antes de convertirme en una estrella apenas tuve un par de relaciones cortas que acabaron en desastre, y hace un año el patrocinador de mi última película pensó que sería buena idea si mi coestrella y yo fingíamos un noviazgo. Jacob Black es su nombre. No mentiré, el chico estaba para comérselo. Era sincero y cariñoso, y se convirtió en un buen amigo. Fingir que estaba enamorada de él en la vida real no fue más difícil que fingirlo detrás de las cámaras. Estuvimos "saliendo juntos" durante el último año hasta que la promoción de la película terminó y hace unos meses fingimos una ruptura amistosa, tras la cual seguiríamos siendo amigos. Aunque, a decir verdad, él ya había encontrado un nuevo papel en una película inglesa, por lo que no había hablado demasiado con él desde nuestra "ruptura".

Me acomodé bien en el sofá de mi lujosa y recientemente nueva casa. Y bien, si realmente soy una actriz de fama mundial, se preguntarán por qué no estoy en la Alfombra Roja. Por supuesto, sí estoy invitada, e incluso nominada a los Oscars pero, desgraciadamente, también estoy enferma. Sí, constipada, acatarrada y con fiebre. Tirada en el sofá d emi casa mientras veo en mi enorme televisor a mis amigas desfilar del brazo de sus respectivas parejas.

Ahí estaba Rosalie, preciosa en su vestido rojo por la mitad del muslo que se le pegaba a cada una de sus curvas. Mi hermano, que a sus veinticuatro años había conseguido al fin acostumbrarse a la fama sin temblar de emoción, llevaba también su smoking nuevo, atentamente diseñado por Alice. Emmett sujetaba la cintura de su novia mientras ambos posaban sonrientes para las cámaras. La reportera hablaba con un micrófono a su lado balbuceando por los nervios y preguntando a mi hermano si había planes de boda cercanos. Eso me preguntaba yo también. Mi hermano y Rosie llevaban ya tres años juntos y el amor era palpable entre ellos.

Rosalie le miró expectante, como si esperase que él se la declarara ahí en medio, pero mi hermano puso mala e hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Aún no queremos casarnos. Ya sabes, sin compromisos ni ataduras –dijo.

Yo rodé mis ojos. Esa era la típica respuesta de mi hermano. Seguir soltero le hacía sentirse joven.

Detrás de ellos iban Alice y su último novio, James. Aquel tipo no me había caído nunca bien. Alice le conoció en el rodaje de mi película y estuvieron conociéndose un tiempo antes de salir. Pero, si a i amiga le gustaba, a mí también. La duende llevaba un vestido blanco que hacía a su piel parecer un poco más morena por el contraste, y sus ojos brillaban de emoción al ir del brazo de su pareja.

Tenía envidia de ellos. Quería estar allí, presenciando la ceremonia, del brazo de un guapo chico al que seguramente no volvería a ver pero con el que pasaría un buen rato. Sabía que, en caso de que ganase el Oscar, alguien subiría recogerlo por mí, pero no podía soportar tener que conformarme solo con verlo en la tele.

Una última limosina llegó. Pude notar que era alguien importante porque todo el mundo empezaba a gritar como loco. SI yo estuviese ahí gritarían aún más fuerte. La puerta del vehículo se abrió y de ella salió un chico de pelo cobrizo y brillantes ojos verdes vestido con un traje gris.

-Aquí llegó Edward Cullen –anunció la reportera, intntando no saltar ella también de la emoción.

Edward Cullen. No había tenido ocasión de tratar mucho con él, pero por lo poco que sabía, era un niñito de papá, más mujeriego de lo que mi hermano era antes e increíblemente engreído. A su lado, bajó de la limosina una chica rubia enfundada en un vestido azul. Ella era hermosa, pero no tanto como Rose, y su cara de asco la hacía ver como si se hubiese tragado una piedra. Se colgó del brazo de Edward como si fuese un bastón y comenzó a reír como una tonta. Ella era Irina.

Edward e Irina habían empezado a salir juntos hacía un tiempo, pero era bien sabido que él la había engañado en más de una ocasión. Pobre chica.

No concedieron ninguna entrevista a ningún reportero, pero ambos posaron con sonrisas de blancos dientes frente a las cámaras. Bueno, este chico tenía una sonrisa que hacía mojar las bragas, pero eso no quitaba que fuese odioso, ¿verdad?

La ceremonia de los Oscars comenzó. Estaba comenzando a quedarme dormida sobre mi sofá cuando oí una voz gritar mi nombre desde la televisión. Me desperté sobresaltada al darme cuenta de que había ganado el Oscar. Me acerqué rápidamente a la pantalla del televisor, rogando porque Rose, Emmett o Alice fuesen a recoger mi premio. En su lugar, pude observar cómo era Edward Cullen el que se ponía en pie. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Esta es mi primer fic. Espero que este primer capítulo les haya gustado.

Nos leemos pronto.

Beeesos!

LadyPlatypus


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos sabemos que son obra de SM, yo solo los uso para mis extrañas ideas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo

Edward se levantó de su asiento entre aplausos del público y les dedicó a todos una sonrisa de lado, provocando suspiros entre la multitud.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, estúpido? –le grité al televisor- No te atrevas a tocar mi premio.

Pero, por supuesto, él no podía oírme. Caminó con paso tranquilo y seguro hasta el escenario, saludando con la mano a todo el mundo. Yo estaba de los nervios. ¡Se trataba de mi Oscar! ¿Dónde estaban mis amigos cuando se les necesitaba? La cámara enfocó al público, y pude ver que los asientos de Rose y Emmett estaban desocupados. ¿Dónde se habían metido?

Alice taladraba con la mirada al Adonis… quiero decir, al imbécil que avanzaba hacia el presentador, que sostenía mi Oscar en su mano con cara aburrida. Se lo entregó y Edward lo mostró al público alzándolo en sus manos como si fuese el cachorro del Rey León.

Menudo estúpido. Quería que se bajase ya de ahí.

-Para empezar –dijo Edward. ¿También iba a dar un discurso?-, me gustaría darle la enhorabuena a Bella Swan por su premio. Ella no ha podido venir a recogerlo esta noche, pero estoy seguro de que se alegrará si todos aplaudimos por ella. ¡Un fuerte aplauso para mi gran amiga, Bella! Se lo merece.

Mi boca se abrió de golpe mientras los aplausos resonaban en mi televisor. ¿Edward Cullen acababa de decir que yo era su gran amiga? ¡La última vez que nos vimos derramó sobre mi vestido una copa de Champagne! Claro que aquello no acabó ahí.

No preguntéis cómo, pero aquella noche Edward resbaló accidentalmente y cayó junto a la fuente de chocolate del local. Misteriosamente, alguien abrió las puertas para que los periodistas pudiesen tomar todas las fotos que quisiesen del hermoso actor cubierto de chocolate. Lástima que aun recubierto de chocolate estaba sexy.

Fue entonces cuando surgió nuestra relación pública en la prensa de amor-odio. Yo la negaba en todas las entrevistas, asegurando que nos llevábamos realmente mal. Sólo mírenlo! Él era tan egocéntrico y malcriado y jodidamente guapo, sobre todo en las películas de acción… Bien, bien, eso fue todo, Bella, se te desvían los pensamientos. No puedo negar que Edward Cullen me atraía como a cualquier otra mujer en la Tierra. ¡Pero era odioso! Su idea de la vida era sexo, sexo, sexo y más sexo, y eso no tenía nada de malo, o no lo habría tenido si no estuviese ya emparejado con Irina. A ella le daba igual que su novio se follase a media ciudad en un mes.

Rodé los ojos. Pese a todas las veces que Edward y yo habíamos sido portada en las revistas por nuestros enfrentamientos en fiestas privadas, podría asegurar que no le conocía en absoluto. Apenas habíamos hablado a excepción de para insultarnos o mirarnos de forma desafiante. Ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo habían empezado nuestras peleas.

El fuerte aplauso se apagó, dándolela palabra de nuevo a Edward.

-Creo conocer a Bella lo suficiente como para poder agradecer en su nombre a su familia y amigos, y al director de la película, sin cuya paciencia, tal logro no había sido posible.

-Tú no me conoces! –volví a gritarle al televisor. Una fuerte tos salió de mi boca. Definitivamente, Alice me mataría por esto.

-De cualquier forma –siguió diciendo Edward-. Quiero aprovechar este momento para dar una gran noticia a la prensa, así que, señores, presten atención.

Toda la sala guardó silencio, expectante y ansiosa por oír las palabras de actor.

-Irina está embarazada –dijo-. Estamos planeando casarnos en unos meses y tener a nuestro hijito.

Mi boca se abrió de nuevo en una mezcla de sorpresa y de enfado por usar mi premio como excusa para decir eso. Toda la sala fue un caos en cuanto las palabras salieron de sus labios. Algunas chicas se pusieron a chillar como locas insultando a Irina por atreverse a no usar protección, otras chillaron alegres porque la pareja iba a formar una familia. Pero en resumen, todo fue un caos. Yo, aburrida, apagué el televisor y me arropé con una manta sobre el largo sofá. Sonreí. ¡Había ganado un Oscar!

Estaba comenzando a quedarme dormida cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Miré el identificador de llamadas: Bob, mi representante.

-¿Hola? –dije, aunque mi voz sonó extraña por mis mocos.

-Hola Bella, ¿cómo va esa fiebre?

-Hola, Bob. No me quejo, creo que ya mejora un poco. ¿Estás en los premios? Se oye mucho ruido por el celular.

-Sí, querida aquí estoy. Llamaba para felicitarte tu recién ganado Oscar. Es maravilloso –dijo Bob sonando realmente alegre.

_Sí, lo sé, yo también estoy emocionada. Pero, ¿cómo dejasteis que ese estúpido de Cullen subiese a recogerlo?

-Bueno…. –noté a mi representante nervioso -. ¡Tengo grandes noticias! Conseguiste el papel para la película The woman of the rose.

-¿Qué? –grité, loca de alegría- ¡Eso es perfecto! Amo esa novela. Siempre he querido actuar en una película así. Es un gran paso en mi carrera.

-Lo sé, querida, lo sé. Sn embrago, hay algo que no te va a gustar.

-¿Qué es, Bob? Hoy ya nada puede estropearme al día.

-Te he conseguido una oferta muy interesante para firmar en tu contrato. Y no vas a poder negarte.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué es?

-Hablaremos mañana. Ahora debemos ir a hacer un brindis.

Y colgó. Nada de aquello me daba buenas sensaciones.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

Bueno y aquí traje mi segundo capítulo. Siento que no sea muy bueno pero es muy tarde acá y quiero dormir un poco, así que ustedes tendrán que perdonarme, si? :)

Quiero agradeceros de todo corazón a todos los que seguís este fic. Me emociona escribir sabiendo que al otro lado de la computadora hay alguien leyendo mis locuras. Sus reviews me encantaron.

Espero que también hayan disfrutado de este cap aunque prometo mejorar en los siguientes!

Recuerden que si quieren dejarme alguna pregunta en sus reviews yo comenzaré a responderlos a partir del próximo capítulo.

Besos fuertes y nos leemos pronto!  
LadyPlatypus


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos sabemos que son obra de SM, yo solo los uso para mis extrañas ideas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo

-Rose, necesito que consigas el número de Edward ahora.

-Hey, tranquila! ¿por qué tanta prisa? –me preguntó mi amiga al otro lado de mi celular.

-Él aún no me ha llamado para devolverme mi premio!

-Oh, ya, a propósito de eso, Bella, felicitaciones. Siempre supe que lo conseguirías.

Yo rodé mis ojos. Había pasado un día desde los Oscars y él aún no llamaba. ¿No querría quedarse con mi premio, o sí? Las noticias de internet contaban todo lo sucedido en la noche en la Alfombra Roja, pero la gran noticia de mi primer Oscar había sido eclipsada por el futuro hijo Cullen.

-Ya, no te hagas la inocente porque sé que tú y Emmet se perdieron mi gran momento.

-Demonios –masculló Rose bajando la voz. La había pillado.

-Oh, Rosie, enserio no podíais esperar a después? Ustedes dos son como conejos.

-No es mi culpa que tengas un hermano tan sexy, Bells. No puedo resistirme cuando me…

-Hey, hey, alto ahí –dije, separándome el celular de mi oreja.

-¿Qué te pasa Isabella? –preguntó mi amiga en tono de burla- ¿Te asustan las cosas guarras?

-Eres imposible –contesté rodando mis ojos.

Rosalie rió.

-Está bien, está bien, te conseguiré el número de Edward. Me extraña que después de tanto tiempo de conoceros aún no lo tengas.

-Ya te lo he dicho mil veces, Rose, ¡no nos conocemos!  
-¿Y entonces por qué os lleváis tan mal? No podéis estar en la misma fiesta juntos sin salir en portada de las revistas por haber causado algún desastre. Estoy de acuerdo en que la publicidad es buena en el mundillo de los actores, Bella, pero, sinceramente, creo que es demasiado, ¿no?

-Solo consígueme el número, por favor, Rosie –pedí con voz de niñita.

Ella suspiró.

-Ah, está bien. Te llamaré de vuelta en unos minutos.

Colgó la llamada y dejé mi celular sobre la mesa.

-¿Va todo bien? –me preguntó Sue.

Sue era la novia de Charlie desde hacía unos años. Ambos se habían mudado a vivir conmigo cuando conseguí esta enorme casa, ya que me sentía demasiado sola. Sus hijos, Seth y Leah también habían venido, al igual que Emmett. Todo el mundo tenía su lugar en mi casa.

Leah, con quince años, era la persona más fría y maleducada sobre la faz de la tierra. Yo no sabía por qué, pero parecía odiarme. Siempre me contestaba con enojo o algunas veces ni me hablaba. No entendía su postura. Normalmente la gente se volvía loca al estar conmigo, e incluso pretendían ser alguien que no eran. Las amigas de Leah siempre suplicaban por entrar y echar un vistazo a mi casa, y he de admitir que eso me agradaba. Sin embargo, nunca se lo he permitido porque estoy segura de que tomarían todas las fotos que pudiesen. Sin embargo, Leah me evitaba completamente. ¿Quién podría entenderla?

Seth, sin embargo, era un encanto de persona. Él tenía diecinueve años, es decir, dos menos que yo. Era un chico tranquilo, despreocupado, simpático y gracioso. Si no estuviese cerca de convertirse en mi hermanastro posiblemente le miraría con otros ojos. Aun así, era algo parecido a mi mejor amigo chico. Si necesitaba hablar con alguien, él estaba ahí para mí. Conocía todos mis secretos y yo podía estar segura de que nunca iría a la prensa a contar nada. Mientras que Emmett me protegía con su corpulencia, Seth me daba el apoyo necesario con sus palabras.

-¿Cómo dices? –le pregunté a Sue.

-Te he oído un poco alterada. ¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?

Puso su mano sobre mi frente para tomarme la temperatura.

-Sí, Sue, tranquila. No tengo fiebre. Es solo que Edward aún tiene mi premio.

-Oh, tranquila, te lo devolverá pronto.

-Eso espero por su bien.

Sue rió.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunté.

-Es gracioso ver que amas a ese chico y ni siquiera tú te das cuenta.

Suspiré con cansancio.

-Sue -dije-, no deberías seguir leyendo la prensa rosa. Todo lo que cuenta es basura. ¡Yo nunca hablé con Edward más allá de insultos!

-Eso es porque ustedes dos se comportan como críos cuando están juntos y creo que veintiún años ya es bastante edad como para saber comportarse en público.

-Bien, bien, entonces ambos somos unos niñitos que aún no crecimos –contesté, dándome la vuelta para irme. Bob iba a venir una hora más tarde para hablar sobre mi nuevo contrato-. Pero eso no significa que no sea odioso.

-¿Por qué le llamas odioso si dices que no le conoces?

La miré con un poco de enojo, pero no conseguí una respuesta.

-Sabes, Bells –dijo la novia de mi papá-, cuando dos personas se comportan como críos cuando están juntas eso es que algo tienen.

No contesté sino que subí las enormes escaleras de mi apartamento para encontrarme con Seth riendo.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?

-Vamos, Bella no te enojes –me dijo, dándome un abrazo-. Te ves más linda cuando sonríes.

Comenzó a subir los escalones a mi lado.

-Es que odio la forma en la que Cullen ha entrado en mi vida…. No, espera, odio la forma en la que la prensa ha metido a Cullen en mi vida –me corregí.

-¿Entonces admites que está dentro?

-No –contesté rápidamente.

Seth volvió a reír.

-No te estreses, hermanita. Él te devolverá tu Oscar y todo volverá a la normalidad. Solo intenta no estropear la próxima fiesta a la que te inviten.

Nos detuvimos delante de la puerta de su dormitorio.

-Eso haré –le prometí.

Él se agachó para coger su mochila del suelo y colgársela en el hombro.

-¿Vas a alguna parte? –le pregunté.

-Sí, iba a acompañar a Leah a comprarse algo. ¿Puedes avisarla para que baje ya?

Asentí con la cabeza y continué andando por el pasillo hasta la habitación de la chica. Llamé a la puerta y abrí. Leah estaba tumbada sobre su enorme cama escuchando música. Se volvió para mirarme con desdén.

-Seth dice que te espera abajo. Creo que os vais a ir a comprar, ¿no es así? –pregunté sonriendo dulcemente.

Yo intentaba por todos los medos posibles ganarme la confianza de esta niña, pero parecía imposible.

Se levantó de su cama y echó a andar hacia la puerta, sin cambiar la expresión de su cara.

-Tranquila- dijo-. Ya nos vamos para que puedas estar sola.

-No lo decía con esa intención –me defendí.

-Es igual. Unas simples personas como nosotros no valemos lo suficiente como para quedarnos con la gran Isabella.

Y dicho esto, me empujó con el hombro para que la dejase salir y se perdió por las escaleras. Yo suspiré. No sabía qué había hecho mal con Leah. No se trataba se trataba de que me estaba incorporando a su familia, pues con mi padre se llevaba estupendamente. Aquella chica era un caso perdido y estaba segura de que ella se encargaba de repartir publicidad negativa en mi contra.

Me fui a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa, pues aún estaba en pijama. Pese a que me llevaba bien con Bob y teníamos confianza, no era tanta como para presentarme en mi pijama frente a él. Me puse uno de mis molestos sujetadores con relleno, pues ni él ni Alice me dejaban apenas usar unos normales. Decían que la imagen de una actriz era muy importante, y que una chica con unas buenas tetas atraía más la atención que una plana. Yo no estaba de acuerdo, pero con tal de no discutir hacía lo que fuese. Me sorprendía que aún no me hubiesen enviado al quirófano para implantarme dos bolas de silicona, pero en el fondo lo agradecía.

Me puse una remera vieja, holgada y agujereada y unos pantalones por la rodilla. Justo cuando estaba cepillándome mi cabello, una voz sonó por los altavoces de la casa informándome de que Bob estaba en la puerta.

-Hacedle pasar –dije en voz alta. No sabía cómo funcionaba aquel mecanismo de seguridad, pero ellos podían oírme.

EL timbre sonó en la puerta de mi casa, y Alfred, mi mayordomo (sí, tenía mayordomo, a que os doy envidia?) abrió la puerta.

Bob entró con los brazos extendidos, saludándome, en los cuales yo me refugié. Es extraño en un representante, pero su aspecto era idéntico al de Santa Claus. Pese a que no superaba los 45 años, tenía el pelo ya blanco, y una barba medio larga crecía de su cara. Además, yo sabía que los bombones de chocolate eran su comida favorita, por lo que estaba un poco regordete.

-¿Qué tal estás, Bella? –me preguntó.

-Ya mejor –contesté sonriéndole.

Sin embargo, un movimiento tras él llamó mi atención, y mi boca cayó al ver quién acompañaba a Bob.

-¡Tú! -exclamé- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Fuera de mi casa!

El sexy chico Cullen de ojos verdes y pelo cobrizo sonrió de lado, recorriéndome con la mirada de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué no me oyes? ¡He dicho que te vayas! –repetí, furiosa akl ver que no se movía ni dejaba de mirarme.

-Te ves distinta sin los vestidos de puta que sueles llevar.

Aquel comentario hizo que mi boca cayese aún más.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

Estaba lista para saltar sobre él y romperle su bonita cara cuando Bob se interpuso entre nosotros con los brazos extendidos.

-¡Edward! –le reprochó con el ceño fruncido.

Cullen se encogió de hombros.

-Pero es cierto -dijo-. Siempre lleva vestidos tan cortos que cuando sopla el viento todos podemos ver sus bragas -Me sonrojé mirándolo con odio. Lástima que Bob siguiese entre nosotros-. Pero no he venido para pelearme de nuevo, Swan. En primer lugar estoy aquí para darte esto.

Secó de su chaqueta un pequeño bulto envuelto en una tela roja. Lo cogí con manos temblorosas, temiendo que fuese otra de sus bromas. Sin embargo, se trataba de mi Oscar. Sonreí con emoción y le miré, aunque mi sonrisa se borró un poco.

-Gracias –dije con frialdad.

Él volvió a sonreírme sexymente pero no contestó.

-Bien, ahora que hemos solucionado este pequeño malentendido pasemos, pasemos.

Le miré sin entender. ¿Cullen iba a quedarse en mi casa? parecía que sí, porque anduvo detrás de mi representante hasta mi sofá, en el cual ambos se sentaron. Mandé al Alfred a que les trajese algo de beber mientras Bob sacaba uno manojo de papeles y los ponía sobre mi mesita.

-¿Ese es mi contrato? -Pregunté.

-Este es vuestro contrato –me corrigió Bob.

-¿Nuestro? –les miré sin comprender, aunque por la tranquilidad del rostro de Edward supuse que él si sabía de qué estaba hablando.

-Está bien, Bella, debo contarte cuales son las condiciones para participar en esta película –yo asentí-. Para empezar, Edward será tu coestrella.

-¿Qué? –exclamé. De todos los actores buenísimos que había sobre la Tierra tenía que tocarme como coestrella el único chico sexy al que odiaba?

-No me interrumpas –me riñó Bob-. Primero escucha todo lo que debo contar. EL director pensó que estaría bien que ambos fueseis los protagonistas debido a que la película se trata de una historia de amor, y vosotros salís en la prensa juntos más de lo que ambos desearíais.

-Esas historias son mentira, Bob –dije, nerviosa y sin mirar al chico de pelo cobrizo.

Pero Bob volvió a reñirme con la mirada.

-Por lo tanto -continuó-, en consecuencia a que ambos estáis juntos en la peli, el promotor de publicidad ha acordado con el director que estaría bien para la producción que ambos fingieseis que sois pareja.

-¿Qué? –volví a exclamar, esta vez más fuerte.

Miré a Edward, como esperando a que él se negase.

-Yo reaccioné igual que tú –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero… pero… ¡No pienso fingir que salgo con él, Bob! ¡Nos odiamos! –grité en un ataque de nervios.

-Eso les dije, pero no me escucharon –volvió a decir Cullen.

-Es la decisión del Director, Bella –intentó explicar Bob.

-Pero él tiene novia. ¿Qué pensará Irina de todo esto? ¡Además, está esperando un hijo suyo!

En ese punto Edward empezó a reír.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –le pregunté con odio.

-Irina y yo no estamos juntos –respondió entre risas-. Lo nuestro también fue un montaje del promotor de publicidad de mi última película.

-¿No era cierto? –pregunté sorprendida.

-No –dijo él.

-¿Y entonces por qué la dejaste embarazada?

-No es de mí de quien está embarazada, sino de otro. Ha estado manteniendo una relación en secreto todo este tiempo a la par que salíamos.

-¿Y tú lo sabías?

-Por supuesto.

-NO me resulta tan extraño teniendo en cuenta que tú te has cogido a más chicas de las que puedes contar y recordar.

Edward se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-A ella no le importaba –dijo.

Yo suspiré exasperada y me giré hacia Bob.

-No quiero hacer esto –le dije-. Tiene que haber otra forma.

Pero él negó con la cabeza.

-Esta es la única forma si quieres tener ese papel. Mostraría tu grado de responsabilidad y de interés en la película.

-Irina ha quedado como una tonta durante todo este tiempo porque Edward la engañaba. NO quiero ser una tonta más.

-Ah, sí, se me olvidaba –se giró hacia Cullen-. Edward, si firmas este contrato, se acabó eso de estar con más chicas.

El rostro confiado de Edward cambió a una expresión de pánico.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Yo miré a Bob, que tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-Quiero decir, que si firmas que este contrato tu novia será únicamente Isabella Marie Swan. Tendrás que tratarla como si fuese tu novia de verdad, como si la amases de verdad y como si fuese la única chica en el mundo para la que tuvieses ojos. Lo mismo te digo a ti, Bella –se giró hacia mí-. Si firmas esto, Edward será tu novio a partir del momento en el que tu firma esté sobre este papel, durante el rodaje del film y durante su presentación en los cines.

-Pero eso durará como muy poco un año –se quejó Edward-. ¿No podré tener sexo con nadie durante más de un año?

Bob sonrió.

-Bueno, podrás tenerlo con tu novia, si ella te deja.

Mi cara se contrajo en una mueca de asco.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ni se te ocurra ponerme las manos encima.

Sin embargo, mis ojos se desviaron involuntariamente hacia el bulto de sus pantalones. ¿Qué tan grande sería? Sentado no podía apreciarlo. Aun así, no dejaría que ese engreído se acercase a mí.

-¿Qué te pasa, Isabella, tienes miedo? –me preguntó Cullen con una sonrisa torcida.

Sabía que estaba jugando conmigo. No iba a seguir su juego. Miré a Bob e hice un puchero, esperanzada porque me dejase no continuar con esto.

-Vamos, Bella. El otro día Edward subió a por tu Oscar para fingir frente a las cámaras que os llevabais mejor. Ya hemos empezado con esta farsa, solo queda tu aceptación.

Miré a Edward, que tenía la vista fija en mis tetas. Fruncí el ceño. Sería duro mantener una relación con este tipo. Sin embargo, ansiaba ese papel por encima de todo. Me daría fama y me saldrían más propuestas de trabajo.

-Está bien –dije al fin-. Firmémoslo.

La sonrisa de Bob se ensanchó en su rostro. Edward y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa tensa que ocultaba el desdén que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Sin dejar de mirarnos, cogimos el boli que mi representante nos estaba dando y nos inclinamos a poner nuestros nombres en el papel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

¡Hola!

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de Detrás de las cámaras.

Es un poco más largo por eso he tardado más en escribirlo. Gracias a todas y todos (si hay algún chico leyendo esto), por leerlo y dejar sus reviews.

**Ichigoneeko:** espero que tus dudas sobre por qué subió Edward hayan quedado satisfechas.

**Isa28:** sí, Edward estaba implicado, como has podido ver.

¿Qué pasará ahora que nuestra parejita se han hecho novios oficialmente?

Por cierto, antes de irme tengo que pediros un último favor. MI mejor amigo me retó a que no podía conseguir más de 100 reviews en dos semanas pero yo le dije que sí podría y apostamos. Es un poco odioso pero le quiero igual. Por eso chicas (y chicos) les pido que si leen esto dejen un review con lo que sea, no importa si es una estupidez, pero soy muy orgullosa y estoy dispuesta a ganar a mi amigo. ¿Están conmigo?

Muchas gracias!

Besos fuertes y nos leemos pronto!

**LadyPlatypus**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos sabemos que son obra de SM, yo solo los uso para mis extrañas ideas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo

Yo, la novia de Edward. ¡La novia de Edward! ¿cómo? ¿Cómo mierdas había pasado esto?

-¿Bella? –la voz de Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos- Vuelve.

Mi amiga y estilista pasó su mano por delante de mi cara varias veces.

-Está teniendo otro ataque de ansiedad –dijo Rose, que estaba sentada a mi otro lado del sofá.

¿La novia de Edward? Intenté que el aire pasase lentamente y con facilidad a mis pulmones pero sentía como si tuviese un gran peso encima de mi pecho que me ahogaba cada vez que intentaba respirar.

-¿Qué hacemos, Rosie? –ese era mi hermano Emmett, que estaba sentado enfrente de nosotras.

-Primero esperemos a que se calme –contestó ella.

-Bella, cariño,¿ estás bien?

Y, como no, Sue también estaba preocupada. ¿Es que no había nadie de mi familia que no estuviese a mi alrededor? Mi padre y Seth estaban de pie tras el respaldo de mi sofá, e incluso Leah me miraba extrañada.

-No entiendo por qué se pone así –dijo ella-. Va a estar de novia con el chico más guapo del universo. Miles de chicas mataríamos por eso.

Ahogué una exclamación de horror al escuchar la verdad de su propia boca.

-Controla tus palabras, Leah –la riñó Charlie al ver lo mal que me encontraba.

Sentí cómo mi cena subía por mi garganta hasta mi boca. Me levanté de un salto del sofá y salí corriendo en dirección al baño. Por el camino me choqué con Mathilde, una de las mujeres que servía en mi casa. Tuvo que hacer malabares para que las copas que llevaban no se cayesen al suelo. Una vez en el baño no me molesté ni en cerrar la puerta y me incliné sobre el retrete para echar hasta mi última papilla.

-No tienes buena cara –dijo la voz de Seth a mis espaldas.

-No me digas –murmuré yo, volviéndome a inclinar para vomitar.

-¿No estarás embarazada? –preguntó mi hermanastro.

-Que te jodan, Seth –le dije.

Me incorporé y salí del baño empujándole, a lo que él solo volvió.

-¿Realmente tenemos que ver eso? –pregunté a mi familia cuando me senté de nuevo en el sofá.

Tenían el televisor encendido, y por la hora sabía que el programa "Good night Los Ángeles" estaba a punto de comenzar. No quería verlo. No quería ver a esa tonta presentadora intentando confundir a mis compañeros de rodaje, o a otros amigos actores o cantantes para que dijesen algo que no era. Pero sabía que debía verlo. Esta noche Edward iba a anunciar frente a todo el mundo en directo que Irina "le había engañado con otro" y que su relación estaba acabada. Hoy empezaba nuestra farsa frente a todos nuestros fans.

Alice y Rose me abrazaron con fuerza, pero yo no les devolví el abrazo. Sentía que en cualquier momento mi estómago iba a volver a retorcerse y tendría que salir corriendo al baño.

La musiquita del programa sonó y la presentadora comenzó a hablar.

-Muy buenas noches a todos –exclamó-. No os oigo aplaudir!

El público enloqueció en aplausos. Esto era estúpido.

-Así me gusta más –continuó la presentadora-. Ahora, quiero oíros aún más fuerte cuando venga nuestra gran estrella de hoy. Muy atentas, chicas porque aquí viene: Edward Cullen!

Cientos de chicas se pusieron de pie entre el público, gritando el nombre de mi novio. Mi novio… asco. El ruido de los aplausos se intensificó aún más cuando el chico de ojos verdes entró en el plató. Iba vestido con unos vaqueros y un jersey azul que le quedaba perfecto con su sonrisa. Para, Bella, es tu novio, pero no os queréis de verdad, controla tus pensamientos.

-Es tan guapo… -murmuró Leah en su sillón.

Le lancé una mirada enojada, pero me ignoró y siguió mirando el televisor.

-Buenas noches, Edward –saludó la presentadora-. ¡Qué revuelo has causado por aquí!

ÉL rió.

-Sí, bueno, siempre es un placer estar en tu programa, Lily –contestó, sonriendo con su media sonrisa.

-Lo mismo dijo, cielo.

Seth rio ante sus palabras.

-Ha llamado "cielo" a tu novio, Bells.

-Que te jodan, Seth –repetí enojada.

-¡Isabella! –me riñó mi papá.

Volvimos a fijar todos los ojos en el televisor para escuchar las palabras de mi… novio.

-En fin, Edward, veamos esas jugosas noticias que nos traes hoy –dijo la presentadora.

De pronto, el chico adoptó una expresión triste en su cara, como si lo que fuese a contar hubiese pasado realmente.

-Bueno, Lily, entiende que esto no es fácil de decir… -hizo una pausa-. Irina y yo lo hemos dejado.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Lily.

Varias personas entre el público igualaron su expresión, abriendo la boca al máximo.

-Así es –dijo Edward, agachando la cabeza.

-¿Por qué, Edward? ¿Cómo es posible? Pensaba que… ¿Y qué le pasará a vuestro bebé? ¡Él os necesita juntos!

Rodé los ojos. ¿Era necesario tanto drama? Según hablaba Lily parecía el fin del mundo. Hola! Estamos en el siglo veintiuno, no es el fin del mundo porque una pareja se separe.

-Ese es el problema, Lily –murmuró Edward. Perfecto, él también la seguía el juego. Ambos parecían dos tontos exagerando las cosas-. El bebé no es mío.

La presentadora se llevó las manos al pecho mientras el público volvía a exclamar.

-¿Cómo que no es tuyo?

-No lo es. Ella me estaba engañando.

-¡Será puta! –gritó alguien entre el público.

Yo reí, acompañada de Seth y Emmett.

-¿Y por qué te engañaba? ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría preferir a otro antes que a ti? Tú eres… perfecto.

De nuevo fue mi turno de rodar los ojos ante las palabras de Lily.

-Puede ser –dijo Edward-. Pero supongo que James es mejor que yo.

Una exclamación se oyó en mi sala.

-¿Qué? –gritó Alice, acercándose todo lo que pudo al televisor.

-¿James? –repitió la presentadora- ¿Te refieres al novio de Alice Brandom? ¿La estilista de Isabella Swan?

-Me temo que sí –respondió Edward.

Me acerqué a Alice y la abracé, temiendo que se echase a llorar en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, su entrecejo estaba fruncido. Se separó de Rose, que también la abrazaba, y se alejó sacando su celular por el camino. Se lo puso en la oreja y esperó hasta que alguien al otro lado pareció contestar.

-Explícamelo ahora mismo –dijo furiosa. Esperó un segundo-. No te hagas el tonto, James. Ambos sabemos de lo que estoy hablando.

No pude escuchar nada más, porque se metió en mi cocina y cerró la puerta. Nos miramos entre todos con el ceño fruncido. Iba a patear el culo de ese James como fuesen verdad las palabras de Edward. ¿Tal vez sólo era parte de esta gran mentira que estábamos formando? ¿Quién sabía de ella? Desde luego, toda mi familia había firmado un contrato de confidencialidad al cual se habían unido mis amigas. ¿Realmente era necesario tanto?

LA presentadora tenía una cara triste que a mí no me convencía mucho.

-¿Y qué tal estás tú con todo esto? –le preguntó a Edward.

-Sinceramente –dijo él-, no lo sé.

-Vamos, Edward todo el mundo sabe que, mientras estabas con Irina, tú la engañaste varias veces con muchas de tus fans. Tomaron fotos de ti.

En la pantalla detrás de ellos aparecieron unas cuantas fotos de Edward con desconocidas. Algunas de las imágenes simplemente mostraban al actor besándose con distintas chicas. Otras, sin embargo, habían tenido que ser pixeladas por lo que se veía en ellas. La cámara enfocó a mi novio. Traté de ver algún rastro de pena o sonrojo en su rostro, pero simplemente sonreía con su habitual sonrisa de lado. ¿De verdad aquella situación le hacía gracia o era muy buen actor?

-Eso fue hace tiempo, lo cierto es que desde hace más de un mes no tocaba a ninguna chica que no fuese Irina. Es por eso que me creí que estaba embarazada de mí.

Oh, Okay, demasiada información para mis oídos. No necesitaba saber de la vida sexual de nadie.

-Lo siento Edward –sus palabras fueron coreadas por el público, por eso rectificó-: todos lo sentimos.

-Bueno, no es un gran problema –aseguró Edward-. En realidad estaba temiéndome esto desde hacía algún tiempo. No me sorprendió de Irina.

Pobre Irina, pensé. Edward hablaba de ella como si fuese una zorra despiadada cuando todo esto no había sido más que un montaje. Podría imaginarme a la chica rubia en su mansión, frente a su televisor, gritándole al estúpido de su ex que se callase, al igual que había hecho yo el día de los Oscars.

-Además –siguió diciendo Edward-, cuento con el apoyo de una buena amiga.

Y ahí entraba mi nombre en la historia. Habíamos acordado con nuestros representantes que a los ojos de los demás de momento apareceríamos como buenos amigos hasta que, "por accidente", alguien nos pillase besándonos y se desatase toda la historia de nuestro noviazgo.

-Ah, ¿si? –dijo Lily- ¿Y quién es ella?

Edward sonrió.

-Bella Swan.

Un gritito de entusiasmo recorrió el público. Algunos gritaron: Por fin! ¿Por qué todos se alegraban?

-Vaya, vaya, -dijo Lily-. Bella, ¿eh? ¿Qué no os odiabais?

Mi novio rió.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen: del odio a la amistad hay un paso.

Yo cerré los ojos con fuerza. No quería oír nada más.

-Es del odio al amor, Edward.

-Nosotros no hemos llegado a tanto –rió él.

-Entonces, dinos, ¿crees que podría llegar a haber algo más?

-No precipitemos las cosas, Lily. Aún necesito tiempo para olvidar a Irina.

-Lo entiendo, Edward. Te deseamos suerte. Ha sido un placer tenerte aquí esta noche.

-Lo mismo digo. Buenas noches a todos.

Edward hizo un guiño para la cámara y se levantó del sofá para echar a andar fuera del plató. Lily anunció a la siguiente estrella, pero no quise quedarme a escucharla. Me levanté yo también y fui a mi dormitorio. Al pasar por delante de la cocina aún podía seguir oyendo a Alice discutir con James, pero no me paré. Ya le preguntaría mañana.

Me tumbé en la cama justo cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Era Bob.

-Hola, Bob –dije descolgándolo.

-Bella, hija, esto está siendo un éxito. Estoy recibiendo cientos de llamadas desde programas y revistas para entrevistarte sobre tu nueva relación con Edward. ¡Ya verás cuando se enteren de que sois pareja!

-Es genial, Bob –dije con ironía.

-Oh, vamos, Bellita, no seas así. Tu fama va a crecer aún más.

-Sí, pero, ¿a qué precio?

Mi representante iba a contestar cuando mi celular me avisó de que alguien llamaba por la otra línea.

-Oh, lo siento, Bob, tengo que cortar. Alguien más me está llamando.

-De acuerdo, Bella. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

-Claro, adiós.

Colgué y contesté a la otra llamana.

-Swan –dije a modo de saludo.

-Hola, Bella –dijo una voz que conocía muy bien.

-¿Jacob? –pregunté incorporándome un poco.

-Exacto –respondió él. Pude notar que estaba sonriendo.

-Oh, Jake, qué alegría saber de ti. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, bastante bien. Aunque aquí en Londres hace mucho frío.

Reí.

-Me alegra que me hayas llamado –le dije, mirándome en el espejo de mi habitación.

-Sólo quería felicitarte por tu Oscar y averiguar qué hay entre tú y Cullen.

-Oh, gracias por lo primero, pero no sé qué quieres decir con lo otro –dije, intentando hacerme la inocente.

-Vamos, Bella, aunque seas una gran actriz, los dos sabemos que cara a cara no sabes mentir.

Maldije en voz baja. ¿No sabía mentir? Bueno, aquí iba mi primera mentira y esperaba que sonase real.

-Lo cierto, Jake, es que estoy empezando a sentir algo por él.

-¿Por Cullen?

-Exacto.

-No te creo. ¡Le odiabas!

Volví a maldecir. ¿Tan ml mentía?

-Eso era antes. He estado conociéndole mejor y he visto que es una gran persona.

-Me tomas el pelo.

-No lo hago –dije. Comenzaba a enojarme-. Además, ahora ha tenido un pequeño problema y yo estoy siendo su único apoyo de verdad.

-Lo sé, he visto _Good night Los Ángeles_, pero no me creía nada.

-Bueno, pues créelo, porque es verdad. Adios, Jacob.

Y sin esperar más, corte la llamada. No sabía por qué me enojaba tanto, pero las palabras de mi amigo me habían puesto furiosa. Mi celular volvió a sonar.

-¡He dicho que adiós, Jacob! –exclamé, contestando.

-No soy Jacob –contestó una voz que conocía bien-, pero estoy seguro de que yo la tengo más grande.

-¿Edward? –pregunté, confundida y pasando por alto su comentario.

-¿Quién si no? –hablaba con una voz melosa, como si estuviese hablando con una de sus chicas de una noche. ¿Qué pretendía?

-Deja de poner esa voz, me enojas.

Pareció confundido.

-A todas las chicas suele gustarle, ¿por qué a ti no?

-Porque suenas estúpido. Parece como si me pidieses a gritos que me metiese en tu cama.

-¿Y qué te dice que no te lo estoy pidiendo?

-Edward, ahora no estoy de humor para bromas, ¿vale? Olvídate de mí, olvídate del sexo y, sobre todo, olvídate del sexo conmigo.

Él rio con amargura.

-No será eso posible si hemos quedado para pasear dentro de dos días.

-¿Hemos quedado a pasear? –pregunté.

-Ahora sí. El jefe quiere que se nos vea en público, pero no será necesario nada de besos.

-No ibas a tener besos de todas formas –le advertí.

-Los tendré tarde o temprano. La publicidad es importante –me recordó.

Yo suspiré.

-Me voy a dormir -dije-. Adiós, Edward.

-Adiós, nena. Sueña con nosotros esta noche.

-Espero no hacerlo. Llevo tiempo sin tener pesadillas.

Él rio de nuevo y cortó la llamada. Yo hice lo mismo y apagué la luz.

Esta iba a ser una laaaaaarga noche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

¡Hola!

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de Detrás de las cámaras.

Gracias a todas y todos por leerlo y dejar sus reviews y por ayudarme con esa apuesta que veo que estoy en camino de perderla

Gracias en especial a

**PrincesLynx**

**GaliaMRamon**

**mely1989**

**conejoazul**

**Vicky B. Jonas**

**Ichigoneeko**

**bonxi**

**Isa28**

Por ayudarme con los reviews para la apuesta.

Antes de que se acabe la semana subiré el siguiente capítulo.

Muchas gracias!

Besos fuertes y nos leemos pronto!  
**LadyPlatypus**


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos sabemos que son obra de SM, yo solo los uso para mis extrañas ideas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo

Me desperté antes de que amaneciese y miré el despertador. ¿Las cuatro de la mañana? Oh, no, cuando por fin había conseguido dormirme a las dos de la mañana me había despertado dos horas más tarde. Estaba nerviosa, tengo que reconocerlo, pero no sabía por qué. Bueno, en realidad sí. Hoy había quedado con Cullen para dejarnos ver en público caminando por las calles de Los Ángeles. Parecía increíble que todo esto hubiese pasado en tan sólo cuatro días. Me seguía pareciendo absurdo aun teniendo en cuenta que ya pasé por lo mismo con Jacob. ¡Pero aquello fue distinto! Con Jake había sido tan sencillo… Él sabía cómo debía actuar para no incomodarme, tenía claro que una relación ficticia no era lo más cómodo para mí y por eso me dejaba mi espacio. Se había convertido en un buen amigo en el que confiar.

Y ahora…. Ahora seguro seguía enojado conmigo por haberle cortado su llamada.

Cerré los ojos para volver a dormirme, pero no podía. ¿Y si volvíamos a pelearnos Cullen y yo en medio de todo el mundo? ¿Y si nuestro contrato se iba a la mierda por nuestras tontas peleas? Quería, no, necesitaba ese papel. No podía fastidiarla. Yo era una buena actriz, sabría manejar todo esto.

Mi despertador sonó. No sabía cuándo me había dormido, pero agradecía haber descansado un poco. Así no tendría que usar tanto maquillaje para tapar mis ojeras. Entré en el baño de mi habitación a ducharme. De repente me acordé de Alice. No había podido hablar con ella desde que nos enteramos de lo de James y tampoco Rose lo había hecho. No sabíamos nada de ella ni de lo que había pasado.

Cuando termine de ducharme me aseguré de que mis piernas estuviesen bien depiladas. Alice insistía una y otra vez de que usase laser para quitar el vello en mis piernas por siempre pero yo no quería. ¿Y si me hacía daño? Ella contestaba que era el precio a pagar por ser famosa, pero yo no la hacía caso.

Salí del baño con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y abrí mi armario. ¿Qué podía ponerme hoy? Realmente quería estar guapa para las cámaras que, estaba segura, me perseguirían hoy. Alargué mi mano hacia una remera.

-Ni lo sueñes –dijo una voz tras de mí.

Me volví rápido afianzando el agarre de mi toalla sorprendida y asustada a la vez. Sin embargo, el susto se me pasó con rapidez, pues conocía perfectamente aquella voz.

-¡Alice! –exclamé, contenta.

Avancé para abrazarla, pero ella estiró sus brazos con el ceño semifruncido.

-Cuida tu toalla. No quiero ver partes que mis ojos no deberían ver.

Me reí al tiempo que la anudaba más fuerte.

-Bien –dijo mi mejor amiga, aún seria- déjame ver tu armario.

-Alice, conoces mi armario de punta a punta. Tú compras todo lo que hay dentro.

Con una sola mirada me mandó callar. Pasó unas cuantas perchas en busca de la prenda correcta hasta que la encontró: un vestido con volantes de tonalidades rojizas amarillas y naranjas que se había empeñado en comprar hacía un año. Se amarraba al cuello con una cinta, y dejaba parte de la espalda al descubierto. Lo miré con una mueca.

-Póntelo –me instó Alice.

Lo cogí con una mano, mirándolo con atención.

-Ali, esto podría valerme como remera. Es cortísimo.

-Tú siempre llevas vestidos cortos, Bella. Tienes unas piernas de impresión, ¡debes llevarlos!

-Lo sé, pero nunca son TAN cortos –hice especial mención en la palabra "tan"-. Todos podrán ver mis bragas si me muevo un poco.

-Eso nunca te había importado antes –yo agaché un poco la cabeza-. ¿No querrás ponerte vestidos más largos porque Edward te llamo puta, verdad?

-Entiende que me molestase, Alice –contesté mirando hacia otro lado.

-Y lo entiendo, per así llamas más la atención. Tienes una piernas geniales, Bella, no hay nada de malo por mostrarlas. La solución es patearle el culo a Edward para que se trague sus palabras.

Suspiré y asentí, aun sin mirarla. Alice sacó otra prenda más del armario y me la puso ante mis ojos.

-Oh, no, Alice, eso sí que no.

Se trataba del sujetador con mayor relleno que había visto nunca. Alice me lo compró Hacía micho tiempo pero siempre la convencí para que no me lo pusiese. Debía de hacer mucho daño en mis pechos.

-Oh, sí, Bella. Te quedará genial con este vestido.

-¿Pero no crees que se notará si de repente mis pechos son el doble de grandes que siempre?

-Bobadas, si alguien te pregunta tú podrás decir que es culpa del vestido. De verdad que sis sigues quejándote un día te meteré en un quirófano y operaré esos pechitos tuyos. Ahora anda y vístete –dijo caminando hacia la puerta de mi habitación-. Ah, y ponte esto.

Me tiró un tanga a la cabeza antes de salir.

Con otro suspiro de resignación, lo cogí y dejé caer mi toalla al suelo. Me lo puse muy lentamente, tal vez intentando retrasar el momento en el que debiese salir con Edward. Sin embargo, él estaría aquí a las diez, y eran las nueve y media. Si en tan solo media hora no estaba lista, el plan comenzaría a fallar. Me puse mi sostén y mi vestido-remera. No podía mentir, lo cierto era que era bastante bonito. Me metí en el baño y comencé a peinar mi pelo tal vez yo era una de las pocas actrices de Hollywood que no tenía el pelo quemado por tantas horas de peluquería. Aunque era marrón, me había tocado un buen pelo, el cual ninguno de los peluqueros de las películas en las que había participado se había atrevido a tocar.

Me coloqué bien el sostén. Era realmente incómodo y parecía que mis tetas eran especialmente grandes.

-Bella! –llamó Alice a mi puerta-. ¡Casi es la hora!

Entró con rapidez con unas sandalias de tacón con plataforma con las que estaba segura que me mataría si el terreno no era llano.

-No te preocupes –me dijo adivinando el porqué de mi ceño te caerás. Ahora, déjame maquillarte.

Mientras me ponía mis sandalias, Alice se ocupó de echar la sombra de ojos, colorete pintalabios y todas esas cosas que tenía. Cuando terminó, parecía otra yo. Siempre me pasaba lo mismo cuando me maquillaba. No era mejor, ni peor, simplemente otra yo.

Justo en ese momento una voz sonó por los altavoces de mi casa.

-Señorita Swan, el señor Cullen la espera en su coche en las puertas de su casa.

-Avísenle de que ya voy –dije en voz alta.

Alice me echó una última mirada para darme el visto bueno. Me tendió un bolso para terminar de arreglarme y dijo:

-Estás absolutamente perfecta.

La sonreí a modo de agradecimiento y salí de mi habitación. Lo zapatos no eran tan incómodos como habían parecido, pero aun así me costó más tiempo del que hubiese querido llegar hasta Edward.

ÉL estaba en su coche, un volvo plateado demasiado modesto para lo que me esperaba de él. Siempre llegaba a las fiestas en limusina y se iba en ellas acompañado de dos o tres chicas, todos borrachos.

Mi.. novio se bajó del coche para abrirme la puerta del copiloto. Me miró de arriba abajo, pero no supe identificar el sentimiento en su mirada.

-Veo que te has puesto otro vestido de puta –dijo, como el que comenta el tiempo.

Yo suspiré, sintiendo cómo la sangre subía a mi rostro.

-Yo pensé que por un momento sabías lo que eran los modales, pero parece que me equivoqué.

Edward rio con ganas y me señaló con la mano el asiento del copiloto.

"_Demasiado flojo, Bella_", me dije a mí misma.

Me senté y Cullen hizo lo mismo en el asiento del conductor. Enrojecí considerablemente cuando, al sentarme, mi vestido subió demasiado, casi dejando ver mi tanga, por lo que puse mi bolso encima. Noté que mi acompañante no despegaba la mirada de mi bolso y mis tetas, por lo que lo miré con desagrado y le dije:

-¿Te importa ponerte en marcha y dejar de mirarme así?

-Sólo dime cuánto cobras por un buen polvo y te lo daré.

MI boca se abrió. Esta vez no pude aguantarlo y mi mano voló con rapidez hasta su cara, pero fue parada por la suya en el último momento. Apretó mi muñeca con fuerza. Sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia.

-Nunca vuelvas a levantar la mano contra mí –me dijo en un tono de voz bajo.

-Me haces daño –me quejé.

Él pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, porque me soltó de inmediato.

Aguanté las lágrimas que, por algún motivo, amenazaban por salir de mis ojos. ¿Con qué clase de loco me habían juntado? Sin embargo, fue mi turno de hablar.

-Ahora escúchame tú –le dije, aunque mi voz temblaba-. No soy una puta. El hecho de que sea tu novia por motivos profesionales no te da derecho a tratarme como tal. No soy tu polvo de una noche ni el de una semana, ni el de un año entero. Ni siquiera te gusto.

-Créeme, Isabella –me dijo en tono de voz neutro-. No sería la primera vez que lo hago con chicas feas.

Mi boca volvió a abrirse. Eso me había dolido. Mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero las reprimí. Si no, estropearía mi maquillaje, y no le iba a dar el gusto de verme llorar ante él.

Al ver que no decía nada más, puso en marcha el coche y salimos del gran jardín de mi casa. El portero nos dijo adiós con la mano, pero yo no le devolví el saludo. Me limité a mirar por la ventana intentando olvidar quién estaba a mi lado en el coche.

-En cuanto lleguemos –dijo Cullen, rompiendo el silencio-, será como si estuviésemos rodando. Simplemente no podemos equivocarnos.

Yo asentí.

-¿Y cuál es mi papel? –pregunté sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

-Depende de cómo evolucionen las cosas –contestó él-. Empezaremos como simple amigos que tontean y, si la ocasión lo requiere, podemos convertirnos en algo más delante de las cámaras.

-No voy a…

-No te estoy pidiendo follar en medio de la calle, Isabella –me cortó él en tono enojado-. Tal vez un par de besos en la mejilla o uno en los labios. Te repito, lo que la ocasión requiera. Me han dicho que eres una gran actriz. Demuéstralo.

Desvié la atención del paisaje que se veía por la ventana y le miré.

-Lo mismo digo –le respondí en tono desafiante.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar. No nos volvimos a mirar hasta que Edward aparcó el coche. Entonces, se giró hacia mí y su cara de odio y egocentrismo se transformó en una de simpatía. En su rostro apareció una sonrisa que, a los ojos de los demás parecería sincera. Incluso casi pudo engañarme a mí. Yo pestañeé un par de veces para asegurarme de que las lágrimas se habían ido y le imité. Puse mi sonrisa más sexy, al igual que él, y esperé a que saliese del coche y me habirese la puerta.

Fuera ya se oían gritos de: "mirad, es Edward Cullen" "¡Isabella Swan!", y cosas así.

Nosotros sonreímos a todo aquel que nos miraba y que nos quería sacar fotos. Edward se puso sus lentes de sol. Mierda, dije para mí, se me habían olvidado los míos en casa.

Él me echó una ojeada. Frente a todo el mundo, se inclinó hacia mí.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunté, olvidándome por un momento de fingir que éramos muy amigos.

Él me susurró al oído.

-Recuerda que si nos toman un video podrán leer nuestros labios. Todo lo que digamos a partir de ahora debe ser improvisado.

Le empujé suavemente al tiempo que le decía:

-Lo sé.

Y le sonreí. Edward me devolvió la sonrisa. Vaya, casi podía creérmelo hasta yo.

Comenzamos a andar en silencio, rodeados de gente que se nos quedaba mirando. Tenía que rellenar aquel silencio o si no parecería raro.

-Bueno… -titubeé.

-Bueno… -dijo Edward al mismo tiempo.

Ambos nos callamos y reímos. No sabía si su risa era sincera. Tampoco sabía si la mía lo era.

-Tú primero –me dijo Edward en tono amable.

-No, dime tú -le sonreí.

-Cuéntame algo sobre ti –pidió Edward.

Dudé un momento. No quería que supiese nada de mí. O quería hablar con él, pero me miraba de una forma que… Suspiré.

-Bueno… yo nací lejos de aquí. En Forks.

El me miró a los ojos, tal vez intentando adivinar si lo que yo le decía era real o no.

-¿Forks? No he oído hablar de ello.

-Es un pequeño pueblo cerca de Seattle. Allí siempre llueve y apenas se ve el sol.

-Un poco distinto de aquí, ¿no crees? –rio Cullen.

-Lo es –coincidí yo, sonriéndole de vuelta.

-¿Y cómo has acabado en Los Ángeles?

-Bueno, mi padre es policía, y en su trabajo le mandaron venir aquí, por lo que todos nos fuimos con él. Gracias a ellos yo comencé mi carrera como actriz.

Edward asintió, pero no dijo nada. Yo tampoco sabía que más decir. Por suerte, unas fans locas se acercaron a nosotros y nos pidieron tomarse una foto. Por supuesto, las dejamos, y se situaron entre nosotros dos.

-Soy una gran fan vuestra –dijo una chica de pelo rubio-. Leo todo lo que sale en las revistas de vuestra relación. ¿Es cierto que estáis saliendo juntos? –me preguntó.

Yo miré a Edward, sin saber que decir. El chico de ojos verdes miró a la chica que había preguntado, al principio poniendo su típica cara de seductor, que cambió al instante al recordad que su contrato prohibía especialmente eso. Se acercó a la chica y le susurró al oído.

-Shhh no me estropees la sorpresa –dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que yo pudiese oírlo.

La chica sonrió con alegría, y se fue tras sus amigas.

-Eres bueno –le dije, aunque luego me maldije por ello. ¿Por qué le hacía yo cumplidos?

Él rio y dijo:

-Gracias, tú tampoco lo haces nada mal.

Llegamos a una heladería, donde enseguida nos atendieron. Qué bueno era ser famoso.

Nos sentamos en una mesa redonda en una parte más privada, para que nadie nos tomases fotos.

-Bueno –dijo otra vez-, ¿qué más me cuentas sobre ti?

-Aquí no es necesario seguir actuando, Edward –le recordé-. Nadie puede oírnos ni tomarnos fotos.

El chico rio, haciendo que sus bonitos ojos verdes brillasen.

-Pero quiero saber más sobre ti –me dijo-. No te conozco de nada. Sólo sé que hemos estado peleándonos desde que nos conocemos sin saber por qué. Si nos peleamos –dijo, poniendo su sonrisa de medio lado-, al menos quiero saber cuáles son mis motivos para hacerte las fiestas imposibles.

Yo reí, a lo que él me guiñó un ojo. Bueno, eso parecía una especie de tregua por el momento, ¿no?

-Lo mismo digo –le respondí, inclinándome sobre la mesa.

Noté cómo los ojos de Edward se perdían entre el espacio de mis pechos. Me alegraba de haberme puesto el sostén con relleno, y esta vez no le pedía que dejase de mirar.

Comenzamos a hablar de cosas sin importancia: la familia, los amigos… Yo le presenté verbalmente a toda mi familia. Le hablé de Charlie, de René, de Sue, hasta de Leah. Él escuchaba, como si realmente estuviese interesado en lo que yo le decía. Tal vez lo estuviese de verdad. Cullen me habló de sus padres, Esme y Carlisle, y de su hermano Jasper, quien era un modelo de bañadores. Yo le escuchaba con atención, igual que él a mí, aunque yo realmente me interesaba por lo que estaba contando.

-Oye –le dije entonces-, debo preguntarte algo.

-Dime –me sonrió.

-¿Es cierto que James engañó a Alice?

Edward se puso serio y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé.

Yo no le creí nada.

-Vamos, Edward, puedes contármelo –le pedí-. Yo no le diré a nadie. Solo quiero saber si debo patearle el culo.

Cullen rio.

-Con esos zapatos dudo que pudieses mantener el equilibrio.

Yo fruncí el ceño, pero acabé riendo con él. Me gustaba el papel que Edward estaba interpretando. Parecía un chico dulce y gracioso.

No quiso decirme nada sobre James así que lo dejé pasar. Terminamos de tomar nuestros helados, pagamos y volvimos a la calle. Al doblar una esquina, un hombre de unos cuarenta años se agarró a mi brazo y tiró de él.

-Bella Swan, cásate conmigo, por favor –dijo suplicante. Olía demasiado a alcohol.

Yo le miré asustada. No era la primera vez que me pasaba algo así, pero normalmente siempre iba acompañada de un policía o un guardaespaldas que me librase de él. Esta vez sólo tenía a Edward.

-Suéltame –le dije al hombre, pero eso sólo sirvió para que se agarrase aún más fuerte, enterrando el rostro en mis pechos-. ¡Suéltame!

-Cásate conmigo, por favor –volvió a suplicar él contra mí.

Iba a responder cuando una mano le cogió de la ropa y le separó bruscamente de mí.

-Creo que te ha dicho que la sueltes –le dijo Edward en tono amenazante mientras le empujaba al suelo.

EL hombre le escupió al tiempo que decía:

-Ella me quiere, suéltame.

-Como la vuelvas a poner una mano encima te las verás con mi puño, amigo –le amenazó mi novio, levantando la mano frete a él.

Sin embargo, el borracho no le hizo caso. Se levantó del suelo y se abalanzó sobre mí, intentando besarme. Yo traté de apartarle con mis manos, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada, Cullen volvió a tirar de él hacia el suelo.

-Te lo advertí –dijo antes de estampar su puño contra su ojo.

El hombre gritó de dolor llevándose las manos a la zona golpeada.

-Edward –le detuve antes de que le hiciese más daño-, déjale no merece la pena.

Su forma de defenderme me conmovía, aunque sabía que solo estaba actuando. Le cogí de la mano y le dije:

-Vámonos de aquí.

Echamos a andar rápido (lo más rápido que mis altos tacones me permitían), alejándonos del hombre, adentrándonos en una calle menos transitada.

-Me podías haber dejado darle su merecido –me gruñó.

-No merece la pena que te metas en líos por un estúpido contrato –le dije con sinceridad.

Él calló un momento sin dejar de andar.

-Me da igual, le dije que se alejase de mi novia y no me hizo caso –contestó al fin, guiñándome un ojo.

Yo reí, siendo entonces consciente de que aún íbamos tomados de la mano. Sin embargo, no las separé. Sabía que en algún momento tendríamos que unirlas, y que sería incómodo para ambos. Prefería dejarlas como estaban para ahorrármelo luego.

-¿Te pasa esto muy a menudo? –quiso saber Edward, refiriéndose a lo del hombre.

-Bastante –asentí-. Aunque normalmente mi padre o un guardaespaldas andan cerca. Una vez un hombre trató de violarme, aunque no llegó muy lejos –reí.

El chico me miró sorprendido.

-Hablas de ello como si fuese algo normal –dijo.

-Bueno, supongo que para ti violar chicas es algo normal, ¿no? –contesté.

Me arrepentí de inmediato haber dicho eso. La cara simpática de Edward se transformó de inmediato en una de enojo y dolida.

-Edward, yo… -dije, intentando disculparme.

-Pensaba que podíamos dejar a un lado lo de odiarnos mutuamente –me cortó Edward-. Pero parece que no es posible. Atacas cuando uno menos lo espera.

-Edward, lo siento –le dije-. Sólo era una broma.

Pero él no quiso escucharme. Soltó mi mano con brusquedad y echó a andar por la calle. Yo me apresuré a seguirle con paso firme. A mi alrededor saltaban los flash de las cámara de los periodistas. No sabía cuándo habían llegado, ni me importaba. No iba a dejar que las tonterías de ese chico estropeasen el día que estaba yendo bastante bien. Ya discutiríamos en el coche.

Cuando por fin logré alcanzarle le puse una mano en el hombro.

-Edwa…

No me dio tiempo a terminar de decir su nombre. Rápido como el rayo y frente a todas las cámaras que nos apuntaban, Cullen se giró hacia mí, me tomó el rostro con las manos y juntó nuestros labios con fuerza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

¡Hola!

Bueno, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de Detrás de las cámaras. Lo sé, lo sé, es un poco extraño.

Gracias a todas y todos por leerlo y dejar sus reviews y por ayudarme con esa apuesta que veo que estoy en camino de perderla ;)

Bueno primero de todo quiero avisar que no tengo ni idea de cuántos capítulos durará este fic. Tal vez 10, tal vez 20… depende de lo que mi imaginación haga, pero no creo que sean muchos.

Ahora sí, debo pedirles su opinión. Quieren que haga un EdwardPOV? Y los que quieran, desde dónde? Desde el comienzo de la historia o desde donde la dejamos. LO haré según ustedes me digan! :)

Gracias en especial a

**PrincesLynx**

**GaliaMRamon**

**mely1989**

**conejoazul**

**Vicky B. Jonas**

**Ichigoneeko**

**bonxi**

**Isa28**

**vallerk **

**kariana18**

**isa Kathe **

**Andrea 14 de Cullen**

**Marff amor en pInK**

**vivicullenhaleswan**

Por ayudarme con los reviews para la apuesta.

Como prometí, antes de que la semana acabase subí el siguiente capítulo. No se para cuando irá el siguiente.

Muchas gracias!

Besos fuertes y nos leemos pronto!  
**LadyPlatypus**


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos sabemos que son obra de SM, yo solo los uso para mis extrañas ideas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo

Cuando por fin logré alcanzarle le puse una mano en el hombro.

-Edwa…

No me dio tiempo a terminar de decir su nombre. Rápido como el rayo y frente a todas las cámaras que nos apuntaban, Cullen se giró hacia mí, me tomó el rostro con las manos y juntó nuestros labios con fuerza.

Abrí los ojos más de la cuenta por la sorpresa, pero los cerré al ver que él los tenía cerrados. Miles de flashes salían de las cámaras hacia nosotros y podía sentir la luz blanquecina a través de mis párpados.

No iba a mentir. Tenía ganas de pegar a Cullen. Esperé unos segundos, pero, al ver que Edward no se movía, susurré contra sus labios:

-Creo que ya han tenido suficiente show por hoy.

Me deshice del agarre de sus manos y me separé de él. Ambos nos dedicamos una mirada llena de "amor", aunque yo en realidad quería partirla la cara. De la forma más natural posible, le tomé de la mano y tiré de él para que echásemos a andar hacia su coche. A nuestro alrededor los paparazis nos perseguían haciéndonos preguntas y fotos, pero nosotros nos limitábamos a sonreírnos entre nosotros como dos tontos enamorados. En un momento dado, Edward se quitó sus lentes de sol y me los dio para que no me dañases los flashes de las cámaras.

-Oh, qué lindo –le dije para que sólo él pudiese oírlo. Esperaba que pudiese apreciar mi tono irónico.

-Siempre lo soy, Isabella –me respondió él de vuelta, volviendo a adoptar esa voz que tanto odiaba.

Llegamos a su coche y nos metimos dentro rápidamente. Sin esperar a nada, lo puso en marcha, hizo sonar la bocina un par de veces para que los paparazzis se apartasen y salimos a gran velocidad de aquel sitio.

Ambos suspiramos a la vez; creo que casi nunca había visto a tantos periodistas juntos.

-Parece que todos quería tener la primera noticia sobre nuestra relación –comenté mirando hacia atrás.

-Devuélveme mis lentes –me ordenó Cullen.

Le miré con mala cara mientras me los quitaba.

-Se dice "por favor" –le recordé, quitándolos de su camino cuando estiró su mano para cogerlos.

-Devuélveme los putos lentes, Isabella, y más te vale que no estén rotos –me gritó.

-Que te jodan –le exclamé yo, tirándoselos encima. Tuve suerte y cayeron en el bulto de sus pantalones y pude ver como se retorcía de dolor de forma casi imperceptible-. ¿Por qué tienes que estropearlo siempre todo? ¡Hoy parecía que podíamos llevarnos bien!

-Te lo dije antes de salir pero a lo mejor tanto maquillaje impide que te llegue la información al cerebro: hoy íbamos a hacer la mejor actuación de nuestras vidas.

-Pues realmente eres buen actor.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Alguien es amable contigo y ya piensas que sois mejores amiguitos para siempre.

-¿No soy buena actriz? Debería haberte partido la cara cuando me besaste, estúpido.

-Fue la mejor experiencia de tu vida –me dijo él, aún enojado-. Y además gratis.

-¿Cuánto te pagaron a ti todas las chicas con las que te acostaste? –le grité, hecha una furia.

-¿Quieres que hagamos una apuesta, Swan? –me gritó también él-. Apostemos. Apostemos a que seré capaz de meterte en mi cama antes de que se acabe el rodaje de la película.

-No, gracias.

-¿Tienes miedo a caer en mis encantos?

-No quiero darte la mejor experiencia de tu vida.

-Tranquila, Swan, esta mañana dije que me había acostado con chicas feas, no que lo disfrutase haciéndolo.

No pude aguantar más. Antes de que las lágrimas cayesen por mis ojos, le dije:

-Está bien. Trato hecho. Si gano yo, no podrás tener sexo con nadie hasta un año después de que nuestra "relación termine".

-Si gano yo, serás tú la que no podrá.

-Trato hecho –repetí con voz débil.

Y, aprovechando que estábamos parados en un semáforo, quité el cerrojo del coche y salí de él lo más rápido que pude.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –me gritó Cullen- ¡Vuelve aquí!

Pero le cerré la puerta de su coche en la cara. Doblé una esquina, me adentré en una calle peatonal para que él no pudiese seguirme y, sin importarme quién pudiese verme, dejé que las lágrimas resbalasen por mi cara. Cientos de flashes se dispararon hacia mí. Decenas de preguntas llegaban hasta mis oídos, pero yo sólo seguía caminando. No tenía ni idea de dónde me había metido. Los paparazis me rodeaban y me cegaban con sus cámaras.

-Dejadme en paz, por favor –grité, pero no me hicieron caso.

Así siguieron, ¿cuánto?¿ Media hora? ¿Dos? No lo sé pero para cuando al fin se fueron, yo ya había parado de llorar y seguí caminando por las calles. Mi celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Quién? –pregunté con la voz débil.

-¿Dónde est…? –corté al oír la voz de Cullen.

A los cinco minutos, mi celular volvió a sonar, pero esta vez era Bob.

-Hola, Bob –saludé, intentado parecer alegre.

-No me vengas con hola, Bob, Isabella –genial, otro que me gritaba-. ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué ha pasado? Se han publicado la foto de vuestro beso y otra tuya llorando y sola. He llamado a Cullen, no sabe dónde te has metido y…

También corté su llamada. Estaba empezando a anochecer y yo seguía lejos de casa sin ninguna forma de ir.

Pronto noté que tres personas me seguían. Hablaban muy alto y se reían, y no importaba en qué calle me metiese, ellos seguían detrás de mí. Al doblar una esquina vi con horror que era un callejón sin salida.

-Vaya, vaya –dijo uno de ellos-, parece que por fin tenemos suerte.

Busqué mi celular, pero cuando lo tenía en la mano, otro de ellos me lo arrebató.

-No más llamadas por hoy, señorita Swan.

Pude reconocer en él la voz del hombre borracho que había querido casarse conmigo. Solo que ahora no estaba tan borracho y tenía aun moratón alrededor del ojo derecho.

-Por favor, no me hagáis daño –supliqué, notando que las lágrimas volvían a bajar por mis mejillas.

-Bueno –dijo el tercero-, tal vez te duela al principio, pero te aseguro que lo disfrutarás.

Se acercaron a mí y me agarraron al tiempo que intentaban subirme el vestido. YO me revolví, y clavé mis tacones allá donde pude, pero era inútil. Gritaba y lloraba, pero nadie venía a socorrerme. Finalmente, consiguieron subir mi vestido, dejando al descubierto mi ropa interior. Uno de ellos silbó.

Sin embargo, cuando ya parecía que no había nada que me pudiese salvar, unos faros de un coche aparecieron al final de la calle. Sin poder creer mi suerte, seguí gritando. Conocía ese coche y, aunque en otras ocasiones no me habría alegrado de verlo, en aquellos momentos me parecía la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

Edward Cullen se bajó del asiento del copiloto con la mayor cara de enojo que le había visto nunca. El borracho de esta mañana huyó nada más verle. De los dos que quedaron, uno se encargó de sujetarme mis bazos y mi vestido, mientras que el otro se acercaba a Edward. Por suerte, las horas de gimnasio del chico de ojos verdes no pasaban desapercibidas, porque empezó a pegar puñetazos. Le dio en el estómago tras muchos golpes en la cara y, por fin, pareció que el violador se daba por vencido.

Pude notar que el hombre detrás de mí trataba de bajarse la bragueta del pantalón.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Edward! –grité con lágrimas por toda la cara.

Mi novio se acercó a nosotros.

-Suéltala –le ordenó.

-¿O si no qué? –preguntó el otro- ¿Qué pasa, señor Cullen? ¿Tienes miedo de que yo me la coja antes que tú?

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, Edward tiró de mí con fuerza para sepárame de aquel hombre. Me tropecé y caí al suelo, y no fui capaz de ver los golpes que sonaban. A los pocos segundos, pude observar cómo el hombre salía corriendo del callejón, al igual que los otros dos. Tan sólo se oían mis sollozos.

Sentí las manos de mi salvador rodeándome por la cintura y levantándome del suelo. Me pegó junto a él y pude sentir el bulto de sus pantalones contra mi tripa.

-Isabella, por favor –me dijo con voz ronca-, bájate el vestido, me está matando verte así.

Intenté reír al tiempo que hacía lo que me había pedido, pero de mi boca solo salió un sonido estrangulado. Sin poder aguantarlo, eché mis brazos por su cuello y empecé a llorar sobre su hombro.

-Gracias –susurré.

Él no contestó. Simplemente me rodeó entre sus brazos y me dejó llorar. Seguramente no fuese bueno con las palabras. Me alegraba de que hubiese venido a salvarme. No quería pensar qué hubiese pasado sin él.

**EPOV**

¿Por qué se había bajado de mi coche? Esa niña mimada no sabía en qué líos me podía meter. Primero su padre me metería en prisión, su hermano, el gigante ese, me daría una paliza y, por último, me echarían de la película.

¿Por qué se había estropeado el día así? Era cierto que había empezado yo llamándola puta pero, ¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer? Siempre lleva esos vestidos tan cortos… Soy un hombre, hay cosas a las que no puedo resistirme, y lo que menos me gustaría en el mundo sería perder el autocontrol con la odiosa Isabella Swan. No la conocía, eso era cierto, pero se había dedicado a joderme todas las fiestas a las que nos invitaban a ambos, ¡y todo porque yo me tropecé una vez y se me cayó el champagne encima! Y cuando me dijeron que debía ser mi novia… ¿Por qué mi vida era tan horrible?

En cuanto al día de hoy, de acuerdo, mentí sobre que estaba actuando. En realidad yo no quería llevarme mal con Isabella pero parecía que estábamos destinados a discutir cada segundo. ¡Ella me llamó violador!

Por lo menos cumplí mi trabajo y la besé frente a todos. No mentiré, he tenido besos mejores, aunque imagino que ella también porque se separó de inmediato de mí. Luego ella no me quería devolver mis lentes. Esa estúpida chica…

Puse el coche en marcha, circulando por las calles en busca de Isabella, pero no la encontré por ningún sitio. La llamé al celular y me cortó, y eso ya terminó con mi paciencia. Estaba volviendo para mi casa cuando recibí una llamada de Bob, su representante y el mío, ordenándome que fuese a buscarla. Está bien, era su novio, pero no su niñera. Irina nunca me había dado tantos problemas. Teníamos una norma general y simple: en público éramos novios, pero podíamos hacer lo que nos diese la gana con nuestra vida privada. Pero esa norma no me servía con la pequeña Swan. Nos habían prohibido en el contrato siquiera mirar a otras personas. Debíamos fingir que estábamos completamente enamorados, y ese era el motivo por el que no quería discutir con ella. Creo que esto se haría más llevadero si pudiésemos vivir sin odiarnos mutuamente.

Iba despacio en mi coche con las ventanas bajadas cuando oí un grito pidiendo auxilio. Sin pensármelo dos veces, giré a mi derecha y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a tres hombres rodeando a Isabella. Le habían levantado el vestido hasta la cintura y, al fijarme en su ropa interior, pude notar que el pequeño Eddie crecía dentro de mis pantalones.

Tras darle su merecido a esos hijos de… a esos hombres, levanté a mi novia del suelo y la pegué a mí.

-Isabella, por favor –dije con voz ronca. Ver su ropa interior no le estaba haciendo bien a mi amiguito, que cada vez era más grande-, bájate el vestido, me está matando verte así.

Intentó reír al tiempo que hacía lo que le había pedido, pero de su boca solo salió un sonido estrangulado. Casi al instante, echó sus brazos por mi cuello y empezó a llorar sobre mi hombro.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que una chica me había abrazado sinceramente y no siguiendo intereses propios? Me gustó la sensación.

-Gracias –susurró Isabella.

Yo no contesté. Me limité a rodearla con mis brazos y la dejé llorar. No era muy bueno con las palabras y cualquier cosa que dijese podría empeorar la situación.

Nuestros celulares sonaron casi al mismo tiempo, indicándonos que un mensaje había llegado. Dudé en si mirarlo o no. Ella no me soltaba y tal vez necesitase que yo la abrazase. Sin separarla demasiado, saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo y leí el mensaje.

-Isabella –la llamé.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella entre sollozos.

-Prepara uno de esos… lindos vestidos que tienes –me gané un golpe en la nuca por esas palabras-. Hey, dije que son lindos –me quejé.

Swan rio un poco separándose ligeramente de mí. Yo le dediqué mi sonrisa torcida a la cual ninguna chica se resistía.

-¿para qué lo necesito? –quiso saber.

-Johnny Depp dará una fiesta mañana en la noche y amos estamos invitados –le informé.

-No tengo muchas ganas de ir a ninguna fiesta, Edward –me dijo, auqque ya estaba dejando de llorar.

Yo le acaricié el pelo al tiempo que decía:

-Oh, vamos, no me harás ir solo, ¿o sí? –desvió la mirada por lo que no la forcé-. Ven aquí, te llevaré a casa.

La acompañé hasta el coche y le abrí la puerta del copiloto. Me metí yo en mi asiento y puse el coche en marcha. El trayecto fue silencioso a excepción de algún sollozo que se le escapaba. Odiaba ver a las mujeres llorar y más aún si era a causa de algún hombre. Mi madre, Esme, siempre me enseñó que los hombres debíamos hacer felices a las mujeres.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, la ayudé a bajarse del coche, ya que a ella le temblaban las piernas y no podía sola.

-Gracias de nuevo, Edward –me dijo, abrazándome frente a su puerta.

-NO ha sido nada –le dije con una sonrisa-. Para eso estamos los novios.

Me abrazó aún más fuerte, por lo que yo dije:

-Cuidado, Swan, no hagas nada de lo que luego te puedas arrepentir.

Esperaba que se alejase enojada o me empujase pues, en el fondo, algo me atraía a hacer enojar a esta mujer. Sin embargo, en lugar de eso me dijo:

-No me voy a arrepentir de esto.

Y, sin avisar, se puso de puntillas y fue a darme un beso en la mejilla. Antes de que yo entendiese lo que ella estaba haciendo, giré un poco mi cara hacia la izquierda, por lo que sus labios chocaron contra los mios. El beso curó apenas dos segundos, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de lo que pasaba y nos separamos rápidamente.

-Yo… -dijo ella, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Creo que… -balbuceé yo a la vez.

-Lo siento, Edward…

-No pretendía…

-No quería…

Ambos nos callamos y nos miramos a los ojos.

-Debería entrar –dijo Isabella-. Hasta mañana a la noche, Edward.

-Adiós, Isabella –contesté justo antes de que cerrase la puerta.

Me quedé ahí parado un rato, intentando averiguar qué había pasado, hasta que me di cuenta de lo estúpido que debía parecer. Di media vuelta y me metí de nuevo en mi coche.

**BPOV**

Habia besado a Edward. Le había besado sin tener necesidad de hacerlo.  
Eso era en lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa.

-¡Bella! –oí gritar a Seth- Por fin llegaste.

-Nos tenías preocupados –dijo Sue a su lado-. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Tuve un… pequeño contratiempo.

-Bella, Belly-Bells -esa era Alice, que bajaba corriendo las escaleras-. Lo hiciste, le besaste.

Inmediatamente me puse a la defensiva.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunté recelosa.

-Ay, tonta, porque salió en las noticias –rio mi amiga-. Todo el mundo sabe ahora que Edward y tú sois pareja.

Oh, bien, se refería al otro beso. Genial, Bella, casi te pones al descubierto.

-Estás bien, Bella? –me preguntó Seth algo preocupado.

Yo asentí sin mirarle, o me descubrirían. Nadie debía saber lo que había ocurrido entre Edward y yo frente a mi casa. "Estás haciendo un mundo de esto, Bella", me dijo uina voz en mi cabeza, pero no la hice caso.

-Sólo estoy un poco cansada –contesté a mi hermanastro-. Me voy a la cama, hasta mañana, chicos.

Subí las escaleras rápidamente y me metí a prisa en mi habitación. Justo acababa de ponerme en pijama cuando me llegó un mensaje a mi celular. Lo abrí y leí:

"Apuesto a que sí te arrepentiste de eso. E."

Era de Edward. Rodé mis ojos y le conteste:

"Tan solo fue un error, sabes que mi beso debía ir en tu mejilla. B"

NO pasaron ni diez segundos y me llegó su respuesta:

"Oh, vamos, Isabellita, sé que fue a propósito. Amaste besarme. E"

"No tanto como tú lo amaste, Cullen. Ahora déjame dormir. Se hace tarde. B"

"Que tengas dulces sueños, Swan. Hoy estoy un paso más cerca de ganar esa apuesta. E"

No le contesté, sino que dejé mi celular sobre mi mesita de noche. El último pensamiento que tuve antes de caer dormida fue que no le dejaría ganar la apuesta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

¡Hola!

Bueno, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de Detrás de las cámaras. Dos capítulos en dos días, no está mal, ¿no? Al final hice un EPOV porque creía que era lo mejor. Sé que es corto, pero no era necesario más.

Gracias a todas y todos por leerlo y dejar sus reviews y por ayudarme con esa apuesta. ¡Ya solo quedan siete días, por favor, manden más reviews!

Gracias en especial a

**PrincesLynx**

**GaliaMRamon**

**mely1989**

**conejoazul**

**Vicky B. Jonas**

**Ichigoneeko**

**bonxi**

**Isa28**

**vallerk **

**kariana18**

**isa Kathe **

**Andrea 14 de Cullen**

**Marff amor en pInK**

**Vivicullenhaleswan**

**vale romeo**

** .miau**

Por ayudarme con los reviews para la apuesta.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.

Muchas gracias!

Besos fuertes y nos leemos pronto!  
**LadyPlatypus**


	7. Este es el capi correcto (lo cambié)

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos sabemos que son obra de SM, yo solo los uso para mis extrañas ideas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo

"¿Estas lista? E."

Sí, otro mensaje de Edward había llegado a mi celular. No era extraño, teniendo en cuenta que llevaba todo el día molestándome.

-Otra vez Edward? –preguntó Seth, que estaba a mi lado viendo la TV.

Asentí en silencio cogiendo mi celular.

-Me pregunta si ya estoy lista –informé.

-¿Lista para qué? –quiso saber mi hermanastro.

-Para una fiesta que hace Johnny Depp en su mansión dentro de una hora.

Seth se me quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido.

-Bella –me dijo, usando un tono de voz como si fuese tonta-, pero si estás usando tu pijama.

Yo reí, mirando el televisor de nuevo.

-Es que no voy a ir.

-¿Qué? –exclamó una voz en la entrada de la sala- ¿Tenías una fiesta y no me dijiste nada?

-Alice, ¿quién te dejó entrar? –pregunté. Alice seguro me obligaría a ir.

-Querida, Bella, yo prácticamente vivo en tu casa. ¡Tengo una llave!

-Ah eso explica todo –murmuré, sin mirarla.

Mi amiga duende corrió hacia mí y tiró de mi brazo.

-Levántate, Isabella –me ordenó.

-No voy a ir, Alice. No quiero ver a Edward.

-Isabella –repitió con voz dura-. Levántate, ya.

Finalmente consiguió que subiese hasta mi habitación. Cuando Alice se enfadaba era mejor tenerle miedo.

"Aún no, pero apuesto a que no tardaré mucho. B" le contesté a mi novio.

"¿Y eso qué significa? E.", me contestó casi al instante.

Puse los ojos en blanco pero no le respondí.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación, sobre mi cama había un vestido negro largo, que seguramente me llegaría hasta los pies. Estaba abierto por el lateral por lo que mi pierna izquierda se podría ver, y no era demasiado escotado.

-Así Edward no tendrá motivos para llamarte nada –me sonrió alice.

No les contaré lo poco que tardé en vestirme y arreglarme parecía imposible que hubiese tardado media hora cuando siempre tardaba tres. Mi mejor amiga se tiró en mi cama resoplando.

-Estoy agotada –dijo cerrando los ojos.

Justo en ese momento una voz sonó en los altavoces avisándome de que Edward ya estaba aquí. Yo reí y miré a mi amiga:

-Ya me voy, Ali. Quédate durmiendo si quieres. Ya te contaré.

Bajé las escaleras tan rápido como pude pues los altísimo tacones eran una trampa mortal. Edward me esperaba en mi salón hablando con Alfred, mi mayordomo.

-Ya casi estoy –dije, anunciando mi llegada cuando aún me quedaba medio tramo de escaleras.

Ambos se giraron hacia mí y me miraron de arriba abajo. Alfred se retiró, dejándonos solos a Edward y a mí. El chico de pelo cobrizo fue a decir algo, pero le atajé:

-Si vas a decir algún comentario estúpido mejor cállate.

Sin embargo, él sonrió.

-No iba a decir nada de eso. Estás preciosa.

Noté cómo me sonrojaba, así que seguí bajando las escaleras.

-Gracias –murmuré.

-La verdad, me alegro de que hoy no lleves esos vestiditos.

-¿Por qué? –pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-Al pequeño Edward le gustan demasiado.

Nos miramos unos segundos, yo sin saber cómo tomarme eso y él esperando a que contestase.

-Con esas palabras no vas a conseguir que me acueste contigo.

-Tal vez no-rio Edward-, pero seguro que ayudarán.

Justo en ese momento me tropecé en el último escalón, cayendo sobre mi novio, que me sujetó entre sus brazos.

-Esto es muy de película –murmuró Cullen-. Ahora toca besarnos.

Y, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, acercó su rostro al mío, rozando nuestros labios.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –exclamé yo, separándome de él, Aunque una parte d emí me estaba regañando por no dejarle besarme.

-Sólo beso a mi novia –rio Él. ¿Por qué todo le hacía gracia?

-Pues tu novia no quiere que la toques. Así que vámonos o llegaremos tarde a la fiesta.

Caminé seguida por él hasta su coche. Subí al asiento del copiloto y él subió al suyo. Arrancó el coche y salimos a las calles de LA. En algún momento del camino, le pareció bien estirar el brazo y ponerme la mano en mi muslo.

-¿Qué crees que haces Cullen? –repetí, quitando su mano de mi pierna.

Sin embargo, esta vez no compuso esa sonrisa suya, sino que me miró si comprender:

-¿Por qué pareces la única chica del universo a la que no le atraigo?

-Tal vez porque soy la única chica que se da cuenta de que lo máximo que se puede esperar de ti es una noche de sexo –contesté yo sin mirarle.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo eso?

-Pues que algunas personas buscamos algo más.

-Oh, entiendo –dijo con una carcajada despectiva-. La señorita Swan sólo se juntará con su príncipe azul.

-Bueno, por lo menos yo trato de buscar a alguien -ataqué-. ¿Qué harás tú cuando estés viejo y tu amiguito no funcione?

Cullen miró hacia abajo, componiendo una mueca de horror.

-¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera lo sabes –contesté, triunfante- Mientras que tú acabarás sin una mujer que te quiera, yo tendré a mi esposo junto a mi.

-No me hagas reír, Isabella –repuso estacionando el coche; ya habíamos llegado-. Siento estropearte la fiesta, pero eres famosa.

-¿Y qué importa eso? –pregunté, alzando una ceja. Afuera del coche los flashes de las cámaras de los periodistas saltaban, esperando a que saliésemos, y un hombre esperaba a que abriese la puerta para ayudarme a salir.

-Está claro, ¿no? Nunca podrás vivir un amor verdadero. Será un amor por conveniencia. Miles de hombres desearían tener la fortuna que los actores poseemos y, en caso de que te casases, asúmelo, te divorciarás antes de que ese imbécil te haya dejado embarazada.

Sentí como si me echasen un cubo de agua fría y miré con odio a mi acompañante.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? –murmuré, con la voz rota.

-Porque los cuentos de hadas solo existen en los guiones de las películas. _C'est la vie _–citó en francés-. Siento que no hayas aprendido a diferenciarlo a tiempo.

Y, sin decir nada más, salió del coche y se enfrentó a la marea de periodistas.

Yo tardé un poco más en reaccionar, reprimiendo las ganas y darle con el tacón de mis zapatos en su… Resoplé, furiosa. Está bien, si Edward quería atacar, ataques tendría. Me bajé yo también del auto, caminando a través de los periodistas y sus cámaras.

-Señorita Swan, es cierto que usted y el señor Cullen son pareja?

-Señorita Swan, ¿Cuánto hace que están juntos?

-Isabella, aquí por favor, puede concedernos unos minutos?

Yo no quería hablar con ellos. No estaba de humor. Sin detenerme apenas, llegué hasta la puerta de la casa de Johnny Depp, alrededor de la cual estaban acampados cientos de aquellos buitres con sus cámaras. Un mayordomo de abrió la puerta y entré.

Wow, ¿Cuánto hacía que la fiesta había empezado que la gente ya estaba borracha? Keira Knightley se acercó a mí con la cara colorada y riendo a carcajadas.

-Hola, Bella –me saludó arrastrando las palabras- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Keira, ¿tú también estás borracha? –pregunté con lástima mirando la copa que agarraba con la mano.

-¡Claro, prueba un poco!

Me pasó lo que sea que fuese eso y me lo acerqué a los labios, pero no bebí. Lo sé, lo sé, ¿para que fingía que estaba bebiendo? Miren, debo contarles algo: cuando eres famoso, tu reputación es lo más importante que tienes. SI hay una fiesta en la que todo el mundo está borracho, entonces tú también debes estarlo, ¿entienden? Y la atrevida Bella Swan solo era atrevida en su exterior. En su interior casi era una chica inocente.

-Que bien sabe –mentí, devolviéndole a Keira su copa.

-¿Verdad que sí? Voy a buscar más.

-Ten cuidado –le advertí mientras se alejaba, pero creo que no me oyó.Entré en una gran sala llena de luces de colores y una pista de baile, donde todos estaban moviéndose. Suspiré. Aquí entraba en acción la Bella atrevida, pues la verdadera Bella odiaba bailar.

Saludé a todo el que encontraba por el camino hasta llegar a la pista de baile. Entonces le vi. Se movía de forma demasiado sensual contra una chica rubia que pasaba sus manos por el pelo cobrizo de Cullen. Seguro ya estaba borracho. La rubia oxigenada se inclinó para alcanzar sus labios, pero el chico no se lo permitió, sino que la tomó por la cintura y siguió bailando al ritmo de la canción. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, hice lo único que se me ocurrió y que ya había hecho anteriormente en uno de los papeles de mi antigua película: me acerqué al primer joven que encontré, que para mi desgracia fue Mike Newton,

Me incliné para susurrarle al oído:

-¿Bailas conmigo, guapo? –con voz sensual.

Prácticamente empezó a babear.

-Cl-claro Bella.

Le cogí de la mano y nos encaminamos al centro de la pista, justo donde Edward bailaba con la rubia. Enseguida empecé a imitar sus movimientos, pegándome a Newton tanto como ella se pegaba a Cullen. Pude sentir al amiguito de mi pareja de baile rozar mi vientre, pero intenté con todas mis fuerzas no hacerle caso; de lo contrario, moriría del asco. Noté que Edward también estaba atento de lo que Mike hacía, y eso me hizo sonreír por dentro. Sin empargo, en un intento de llevar su baile a otro nivel, bajó sus manos hasta el culo de la chica y lo apretó, inclinándose para besarla.

No pude evitarlo. Cogí la copa que un camarero llevaba en su bandeja y se la tiré encima, mojando sobre todo a la rubia.

-Mierda –oí que exclamaba, separándose de golpe d emi chico y mirándome- ¿Qué has hecho?

Eso, ¿qué había hecho? Me pregunté con horror. Así que hice de nuevo lo primero que se me ocurrió: ponerme a reír fingiendo que estaba borracha.

-ay, lo siento tanto –exclamé entre risas-. No volverá a pasar.

Pero no pude terminar de hablar porque Edward me cogió del brazo y me sacó de la habitación. Una vez solos, me miró de arriba abajo con una media sonrisa.

-No estás borracha Isabella.

Estuve tentada de negar sus palabras, pero le miré yo también y dije, extrañada:

-Tú tampoco.

Su sonrisa se hizo más burlona.

-Lo sé –contestó simplemente.

-¿Y entonces que hacías ligando con esa chica? –pregunté sin poder evitarlo, enojada.

-¿Estás celosa? –rió Cullen.

-¡Claro que no! -negué- Es solo que no puedes hacerlo. Se supone que eres mi novio.

-Bueno tu estabas haciendo lo mismo con ese Newton –contratacó.

-Pero… pero…

No supe cómo continuar.

-Pero tal vez solo lo hiciste tratando de darme celos? –completó Edward por mí.

-No lo hice. Que te quede claro, Cullen. No siento nada que no sea asco por ti.

-Demuéstralo –me retó, devorándome con la mirada.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? –dije yo, dando un paso atrás- Ya te he echado una copa encima.

Edward rió.

-Tú, como siempre, sigues tirándome copas de champagne. Me refiero a algo nuevo, Isabella. Algo que pruebe de verdad que no sientes nada por mí. Me refiero a un beso.

-Ya te besé el otro día –le recordé.

-Había mucha presión –dijo él, negando con la cabeza-. Bésame ahora.

Quise echarme hacia atrás al ver que se acercaba, pero la pared me cortó la retirada. Apenas un segundo después, los labios de Edward estaban apoyados sobre los míos. Lo que yo esperaba que fuese un beso casto como la otra vez, fue todo lo contrario. SU boca comenzó a devorar la mía casi con fiereza y yo cerré los ojos sin darme cuenta, devolviéndole el beso.

Me apretó contra la pared, besando mi boca y, no sabía como, pero en aquellos momentos yo no tenía ninguna intención de que se apartase de mí. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No quería saberlo.

-Isabella –susurró contra mis labios. Nuestras respiraciones aceleradas se juntaron.

-Llámame Bella –le pedí entrecortadamente, mirando sus labios.

-Bella –volvió a susurrar antes de atacar mis labios.

No sé si fueron segundos, minutos o horas, pero no se separó de mí, ni yo tampoco estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Sin apenas darme cuenta, me cogió en volandas sin dejar de besarme y caminó por el pasillo. Abrió la puerta de la primera habitación libre que encontró y nos metimos dentro. Parecía que la noche acaba de empezar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

¡Hola!

Lo sientooooooo! Tardé muchísimo en actualizar! Ya saben, me enojé porque perdí la apuesta. Hahaha no, no es cierto, es solo que tuve demasiado trabajo para subir el capítulo y lo escribí hoy rápidamente. Por eso siento que sea corto. Pero prometo que el próximo durará un poco más, aunque no sé cuánto.

Y ahora lean, por favor**IMPORTANTE**

Una amiga del otro lado del mundo (lo sé suena extraño), subió un video suyo a youtube cantando, y me pidió que si, por favor, podía hacer publicidad para que ustedes lo viesen. Aquí les dejo dónde encontrarlo:

www . youtube watch?v=pGNa5lRzans (ya saben, sin espacios)

A ella le hará ilusión si lo ven y si dejan comentarios. Muchas gracias!

**Kariana18:** lo sé, ambos son tontos. En realidad le puse esos vestidos a Bella porque los lleva por influencia de Alice, pero en realidad ella no es así. Espero que lo hayas visto en este capítulo un poco mejor.

Y ahora sí debo darles las gracias a todas y todos por leer este fic. Veo que todas estáis de parte de Bella en la apuesta que hizo con Eddie.

Gracias en especial a

**PrincesLynx**

**GaliaMRamon**

**mely1989**

**conejoazul**

**Vicky B. Jonas**

**Ichigoneeko**

**bonxi**

**Isa28**

**vallerk **

**kariana18**

**isa Kathe **

**Andrea 14 de Cullen**

**Marff amor en pInK**

**Vivicullenhaleswan**

**vale romeo**

** .miau**

**Magtam1830**

**Guest**

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.

Muchas gracias!

Besos fuertes y nos leemos pronto!  
**LadyPlatypus**


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos sabemos que son obra de SM, yo solo los uso para mis extrañas ideas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo

_Abrió la puerta de la primera habitación libre que encontró y nos metimos dentro. Parecía que la noche acaba de empezar._

La sala en la que habíamos ido a parar no era más que un salón con varios sillones lujosos como los míos. Mis piernas se enredaron en su cintura, con cuidado de no dañarle con mis tacones de aguja. ¿Por qué eran tan molestos a veces? Sin dejar de besarme, Edward me acercó como pudo hasta uno de los sillones y me tumbó en él, dejándose caer encima de mí pero sin aplastarme. ¿Cómo era posible que este chico besase tan bien? SU mano se enredó en mi peinado, deshaciéndolo por completo, y pude notar como su amiguito se apretaba contra mi bajo vientre.

-Cuidado, o romperá tus pantalones –dije cuando comenzó a besar mi cuello.

Justo deseé haberme mordido la lengua. Ahora se levantaría y se iría por la estupidez que acababa de decir. Sin embargo, al contrario de como yo esperaba, comenzó a reír contra mi clavícula, inspirando mi aroma.

-Tal vez quieras arrancármelos tú antes de que suceda esa tragedia –sugirió, provocando mi risa.

NO contesté, por lo que siguió besando cada parte de mi cuerpo expuesta. Sin embargo, de pronto una mano bajó hasta mis pechos, comenzó a moldearlos por fuera del vestido. Un instinto de alarma se disparó en mi cabeza.

-Me encantan tu pechos –confesó Edward, sin notar la tensión que tenía-. Son grandes y bien redondos, justo como me gustan.

Y justo cuando fue a meter la mano por mi vestido, me separé del él rápidamente. Sus ojos verdes me miraron sin comprender por qué hacía eso, pero no fui capaz de responderle. Me coloqué bien el vestido y salí con rapidez de la sala, oyendo cómo me llamaba a mis espaldas.

No vuelvas, Bella, me decía mi mente. No mires atrás.

Pero fui estúpida y cometí el error de no hacerme caso a mí misma. En un momento de duda, me giré, y esa fue la ventaja que Edward necesitó para alcanzarme.

-¿Qué te pasa, Bella? –me preguntó serio, agarrándome con fuerza por mis brazos.

-Suéltame –espondí sin mirarle-. Debo irme a casa.

-¿Ya te vas, Bellita? –preguntó una voz que arrastraba las palabras tras de mí. Me giré para ver a Mike, completamente colorado y risueño, caminando hacia nosotros.

-Déjame, Mike, estás borracho –espeté.

-Pero si la fiesta aún no ha acabado. Ven a bailar conmigo.

-Ella dijo que la dejes, idiota –exclamó Edward, avanzando un paso hacia él-. ¿Acaso no la escuchaste?

-Wow, tranquilo, Cullen –rio Mike, sin ser consciente de que Edward comenzaba a enojarse de verdad-. Te noto algo tenso.

-Dejaré tu cara tensa con mi puño si no desapareces ya, Newton. Ella no quiere verte.

-Edward, déjale –le pedí, recordando cómo había pegado a mis agresores la última vez-. No merece la pena perder el tiempo con él. Además, yo ya me voy.

-Voy contigo –me dijo, casi exigió, olvidando que Mike seguía con nosotros.

-No, claro que no. Tú te quedas en la fiesta. Seguro que alguna oxigenada se muere por bailar contigo –murmuré con desdén.

-Dije que voy contigo y contigo iré. Además, aún tienes algo que explicarme –dijo, con una clara indirecta en su frase.

Yo tragué saliva al tiempo que salía fuera. Me esperaba un largo camino a casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOo

¡Hola!

Bueno, creo que tengo que darles una gran gran disculpa porque este capítulo es muy corto. No nos mintamos, apesta. Pero llevaba tanto tiempo sin actualizar que me sentí mal así que aquí subí un cap cortito. Perdonenme.

Pero estoy muy ocupada y no sé cuándo podré continuar con esta historia. Espero que me entiendan. Tal ves suba capítulos cortitos como este de vez en cuando o un dia tenga tantas ganas de escribir que llene hojas y hojas.

**Y aquí viene otra cosa que quiero decirles. No se si alguna de ustedes vio el video que les pasé de mi amiga. SI alguna lo hizo y les gustó pueden buscar "Barbet bperry" en youtube y les saldrá el resto de los videos que subió. Yo creo que no están mal, pero ella es mi amiga, asi que ustedes opinan.**

Y bueno eso es todo.

Gracias en especial a

**PrincesLynx**

**GaliaMRamon**

**mely1989**

**conejoazul**

**Vicky B. Jonas**

**Ichigoneeko**

**bonxi**

**Isa28**

**vallerk **

**kariana18**

**isa Kathe **

**Andrea 14 de Cullen**

**Marff amor en pInK**

**Vivicullenhaleswan**

**vale romeo**

** .miau**

**Magtam1830**

**Guest**

**CamilaTwiCullen**

**Maya Masen Cullen**

**Paola C19**

**LauCullen24**

**soledadcullen**

**Nikol-Lion'Lamb**

Besos fuertes y nos leemos pronto! (Espero)  
**LadyPlatypus**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos! siento desilusionar a aquellos que pensaron que escribí un nuevo cap pero no es así. Lo cierto es que perdí la inspiracion aunque NO ABANDONARÉ ESTA HISTORIA :) **aun así quería pedirles algo**. Estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, una historia en un blog. Se llama diario de jeanine y hoy mismo lo comencé. Solo tienen que poner **http dos puntos dos barritas diariodejeanine punto blogspot punto com**

ya saben cómo me refiero, es solo que no me deja poner la dirección completa por aquí. Espero que todos ustedes lo vean, me haría muy, muy feliz, y me digan por aquí qué les ha parecido. Se lo pido por favor :) en tan solo dos horas ya lo vieron 41 personas! Además este trabajo prometo actualizarlo todos los dias :) Por algo es un diario, ¿no? Habrá amor, por si alguna se lo pregunta, además de aventura y misterio.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS/AS. SON LOS MEJORES! :D

Ladyplatypus


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos sabemos que son obra de SM, yo solo los uso para mis extrañas ideas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yo tragué saliva al tiempo que salía fuera. Me esperaba un largo camino a casa.

Me senté en el asiento de un auto que esperaba afuera de la mansión de Johnny Depp. Edward me imitó, sentándose a mi lado e indicando al cochero la dirección. Después se recostó sobre el asiento.

-¿Qué te ha psado ahí dentro?

Ufff… tendría que inventarme algo para contarle.

-Es solo… que me entró el frío.

Prácticamente pude ver cómo se reía por dentro de mí, mezclando ese sentimiento con la frustración de o entenderme.

-¿El frío? Bella, tenías un calent…

-Llámame Isabella –le corté.

-Isabella –repitió él serio.

Un silencio nos invadió. Incómoda, comencé a golpear la ventana con las uñas.

-¿Podrías parar de hacer eso? –me pidió, enfadado.

-¿Por qué?

-Me molesta

-Bueno, no es mi problema –dije yo. ¿Por qué me comportaba así?

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? Hace un rato me besabas como una loca y ahora…

-No soy una de tus chicas a las que te llevas a la cama una noche y luego las dejas tiradas.

-No, tienes razón. Eres mi novia, la chica a la que tengo derecho a llevarme a la cama.

-¡No soy tu novia! Iré a tu cama si a mi me apetece.

De reojo pude ver como el cochero asomaba la mirada por el espejo retrovisor. Genial, ahora pensaría que estaba loca.

-No creo que tu contrato diga lo mismo. Eres mi novia hasta que termine la grabación de la película –dijo Edward, elevando la voz.

-Y nosotros apostamos que ninguno tendría sexo hasta entonces. No pienso perder la apuesta y menos contigo.

Edward iba a replicar, pero el cochero anunció que ya habíamos llegado. Sin decir ni una palabra más, salí del coche y anduve hasta mi casa.

Todo estaba en oscuro, como esperaba, pues era temprano en la mañana. Sin embargo, de la sala de estar salía una luz y una musiquita que enseguida reconocí como la de la televisión.

Me quité los tacones para no hacer demasiado ruido y entré. Leah estaba sentada en el sofá, viendo lo que ponían a esas horas de la mañana. Cuando me oyó entrar se giró y puso cara indescifrable.

-Oh, ya volviste. ¿Una fiesta demasiado aburrida?

Aunque no lo dijo con su típica voz de asco, no me gustó su tono, así que no contesté. EN su lugar pregunté:

-¿Cómo es que estás despierta a estas horas?

-Seth se trajo una amiguita a casa y… hacen ruido –dijo. Ahora sí que tenía cara de asco. Intenté no reírme, pero de pronto me di cuenta de algo.

-¿La trajo a casa? ¿A una chica de fuera? ¿Y si…?

-Tranquilla, Bella, la registraron antes de entrar y la volverán a registrar antes de salir. No es una fan loca y no te robará nada. Creo que a Seth le importa de verdad.

-Oh… -dije, un poco avergonzada -¿Y Papá y Sue?

-Parece que ellos también están teniendo su fiesta…

-Okay, okay, demasiada información, Leah.

-Tú preguntaste –respondió, con un amago de sonrisa. ¿Era eso posible? ¿Leah me iba a sonreír?

-Entonces mejor que duerma aquí abajo, ¿cierto? Somos las dos que no tenemos chico para esta noche.

-Yo no diría eso –respondió.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, por los chupetones que tienes en el cuerpo diría que tú ya tuviste tu fiesta con Edward.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamé, levantándome corriendo del sitio y corriendo hacia un espejo.

Leah tenía razón: una hilera de chupetones bajaba desde mi mandibula hasta mi escote.

-Por lo menos usaste protección, ¿no, hermanita? –se rió Leah, haciendo que apretase los dientes con fuerza.

-No pasó nada esta noche.

-No lo creo.

¿Es que todo el mundo tenía que volverse hoy contra mi?

Agarré mi bolso y me fui a otra sala. Me senté en el sofá y prendí mi celular, abriendo el whatsapp.

-Hola –me dijo Jacob .

-Hola –teclee yo.

-¿Cómo estás, Bellita?

-No muy bien, J.

-¿Por qué, que pasó?

-Tuve un problema con un amigo.

-¿Qué clase de problema?

-Él me presiona demasiado… -dije, sin querer decir demasiado.

-No me digas que es Cullen.

-No, no Jake. Él no hace nada.

No me pregunten por qué le defiendo. Simplemente no tenía fuerzas de dar explicaciones.

-Si, seguro –dijo Jacob-. Bien, supongamos que no es Edward, sino otro "amigo".

-¿Por qué pones esas ""?

-Bella, está claro que Edward te gusta.

-¿Qué?

-Claro. Sé que siempre te quedas embobada mirándole.

-Eso no es gustar, Jacob, es solo que me llama la atención.

-Sí, claro. Aún recuerdo cuando estábamos juntos. Cada vez que te besaba y él pasaba cerca te olvidabas de mover los labios y la vista se te desviaba hacia él.

-Pero eso no es que me guste -repetí-. Créeme. Simplemente me parece… atractivo.

-Te gusta.

-No me gusta.

-Di lo que quieras, Bella. Pero creo que estás desaprovechando una gran oportunidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-ÉL es tu novio ahora. Aprovecha para enamorarle.

-Edward Cullen es inenamorable. Solo quiere chicas para su cama y una sola noche.

-Pues hazle cambiar de opinión, Bella.

-No sé cómo hacerlo –respondí, comenzando a darle vueltas en mi cabeza. ¿Me gustaba, aunque sea un poquito? -. Él es… insoportable.

-Tú decides qué haces Bella, pero no lo niegues; Edward te gusta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, cortito pero algo actualice! Siento que sea tan poca cosa, no sé que hacer, en verdad. Aun así espero que les guste. Sé que de nuevo no me van a hacer caso, pero puedo pedirles que me sigan en twitter? Jeanine_Clawson es mi nombre ahí. Y por favor por favor por favor se lo pido, sigan mi diario en mi blog diariodejeanine. blogspot. com (ya saben, sin espacios). Actualizo todos los días y trata sobre una historia de aventuras, un poco de fantasía (a las que no les gusta la fantasía, no lo juzguen por eso, no hay mucha y es divertido), y mi historia de amor entre Jeanine Clawson y Byron Knight. Por favor, léanla. Estoy trabajando duro en ella y me gustaría que mi esfuerzo estuviese recompensado.**

Gracias en especial a

**PrincesLynx**

**GaliaMRamon**

**mely1989**

**conejoazul**

**Vicky B. Jonas**

**Ichigoneeko**

**bonxi**

**Isa28**

**vallerk **

**kariana18**

**isa Kathe **

**Andrea 14 de Cullen**

**Marff amor en pInK**

**Vivicullenhaleswan**

**vale romeo**

** .miau**

**Magtam1830**

**Guest**

**CamilaTwiCullen**

**Maya Masen Cullen**

**Paola C19**

**LauCullen24**

**soledadcullen**

**Nikol-Lion'Lamb**

Besos fuertes y nos leemos pronto! (Espero)  
**LadyPlatypus**


	11. Chapter 11

hola chicos/as! siento decepcionaros de nuevo, porque no publicare otro capítulo de Detras de las Cámaras. Pero sí quiero agradecerles a aquellas personas que están siguiedon mi diario "Diario de Jeanine" diariodejeanine. blogspot. com. es/ (ustedes ya saben, sin espacios). Muchos me hicieron llegar por mensajes privados de fanfiction lo que opinaban respecto a mi diario, y les agradezco enormemente sus felicitaciones. A los que ni siquiera lo miraron, por favor se lo pido que lo vean, o simplemente pongan Diario de Jeanine en Google y saldrá. En 14 días consiguió 850 visitas.

Por favor, háganme saber qué opinan al respecto , si les gustó de qué va la historia. Esto es muy importante para mí, realmente.

También quiero agradecer a quienes me siguen en twitter ( Jeanine_Clawson), o a los que lo intentaron. Son todos ustedes excelentes.

Espero que lean sobre mí en Diario de Jeanine.

Un beso enorme.

Ladyplatypus


End file.
